


Digimon Hogwarts Adventure

by Silverfirewolf



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, It's a slow build up to the actual digimon parts, Multi, The start of it will be some what close to Harry Potter Cannon, There are lots of OCs, While most of the pairings above are in it it's because they're the parents a few aren't though, Will be doing my best to use the japanese names for the digimon cast...unless WIllis shows up, not compliant to the 02 epilogue, some side stuff with the adults will hapen, this is a next gen digimon fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfirewolf/pseuds/Silverfirewolf
Summary: Life is rather peaceful right now for the Chosen children. Most are now adults married with kids. Then one day at the Matsuda house hold that chasges when two letters show up.Now the eldest child of the Matsuda house hold, Harumi, is going to Hogwarts and is going to be tangled up in more than she or her friends, old and new, could imagine.She's just glad she's not alone in this.





	1. Prologue: Two letters

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit of a crazy idea I got and decided to go through with. I will say every thing you're reading here is rewritten from a hand written fanfiction and that I'm going to be putting terms and such I used in the end notes.

"hmm Mail time" A girl chimed going and getting the mail. A pleasant warm summer wind tousled her cinnamon-chocolate brown colored hair. Sandal-clad feet twirled her around as soon as she pulled out the mail. Soft red eyes then blinked in confusion as there were two thick pieces of parchment with wax seals on them addressed to her "Mama, Papa theirs strange mail that came" she called going back into the white colored two story house/bakery.

"huh?" A man blinked his soft red eyes as he looked up from kneading the dough in front of him. his eyes landed on the two letters, she blinked in shock. "Juri" The cinnamon haired man called up the stairs in the back shortly. Harumi wasn't sure from his reaction if it was good or bad.

"What is it Takato?" a Woman with chocolate colored hair asked coming down holding a boy. Takato pointed to the letters and Juri's eyes widened in surprise. She set the brunette boy down and smiled "Kenshin why don't you go get Sunmon and go play we need to talk to your big sister about something" Juri stated bending down to her son's eye level.

"Ok, Mama" The brown-eyed boy nodded, his chocolate-caramel hair going into his eyes a bit, before he ran back up the stairs, unaware of what his parents wanted to talk to his sister about. Juri then turned to her daughter. Takato was switching the sign to closed now. He knew that the subject was supposed to be a secret and got to work making sure that Juri could tell Harumi.

"Harumi sweetie do you remember what I've told you about magic right?" Juri asked as Takato covered the shop windows. Harumi nodded "well it seems you've gotten letters from the magical world."

"Huh? Why?" Harumi asked confused. Juri took the letter with a black wax seal and opened it.

"Dear Ms. Matsuda we are Pleased to inform you that you are one of a carefully selected group of individuals to go across Sea and Study at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry" Juri read for a moment before she and Takato locked eyes. "If you accept a Special Tutor is also going to be sent alongside the group so that way you may all continue regular studies from Japan as well. A letter from Hogwarts should arrive at the same time. If you accept please send and Owl stating so."

"Hogwarts?" Harumi asked along with Takato.

"Supposedly the best and safest Wizarding school of the west" Juri explained. Juri then looked at her in thought daughter. "Harumi?" Harumi hummed and opened the Hogwarts letter. The young girl then looked up and with a shaky breath spoke with a determined look set on her face.

"I'd like to go. I think it'd be good if I at least have to hide half my heritage for a little bit plus how many magic users in Japan can say they went to Hogwarts?" Juri smiled a bit. She felt her daughter was a strong person for this. She has come a long way since...since that day that horrible day.

"ok let me write a response letter for both these and get Hoshi to fly them over" Juri smiled before putting her hand on her chin. "Then we're going to go to the bank it said nothing about it being free, oh the time differences I..." She was so excited and nervous at the same time. Her daughter was going to Hogwarts!

"Juri, sweetie, calm down We'll fly over there after responding ok?" Takato hummed placing his hands on her shoulders. Juri nodded at that relaxing visibly.

"Sorry I'm both excited and nervous" Juri stated a weary smile on her face. "my baby girl at Hogwarts?" Takato nodded at that, he had thoughts along the same lines for different reasons though. 

“Now who wants to explain this to Kenshin and the Digimon?” Takato asked. Harumi grinned and ran off, her sundress' white skirt fluttering behind her. She was clearly going to do that.

“Kenshin, Gigimon, Guilmon, Sunmon” The girl called up as she went up the stairs. Her parents exchanged amused looks. She’d certainly had more energy than in the past.

….....  
Meanwhile  
…....

“It seems the time has come once again” A female angel like being sighed. Two other beings also sighed as they stood next to her. A dark presence was building up the could sense it.

“But this time they will have more help” A rabbit-like being stated. They still felt reluctant to do this.

“True and the new generation is stronger in their own way” A Male angel-like being stated. “They also will have abilities the other Chosen Children didn't” They nodded.

“Let's begin” The female being stated.

…...  
Wait what's going on who are the angel like beings? Why is one of them a rabbit? Why am I worrying about this when I should be worried about my schooling? Find out next time in Digimon Hogwarts Adventure!


	2. Ch 1: Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matsuda family is going to Diagon Alley and it's an odd trip to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I can say here but I'm gonna try and get every thing I've already written up. Oh and I apologize if there are any inconsistencies I'm trying to fix that so if you see any please tell me.

A few days later London England...

“mm, Jet Lag” Harumi murmured rubbing her eyes. Kenshin yawned In agreement with his sister. Juri looked a bit sleepy herself. Takato was the only one not tired of the small family.

“It does get to be pretty draining but this is why I said to take a nap before we left” Takato chuckled picking up Kenshin. The small family then went to get their stuff from the luggage area. Once they did Harumi was handed a strange red and black 'plushy' with yellow eyes and Kenshin was given an orange sun like “plushy” that had a face. These were really Digimon, a Gigimon, and Sunmon, the two were really good at pretending to be stuffed toys, unlike Takato's own partner who was currently in a box. The Family left the airport and went to the hotel they were going to stay at until it was time for Harumi to go to school, dropped off their stuff and got Guilmon, Takato's partner, out of his box.

“OK, Guilmon stay here and guard our stuff while we go get Harumi's school supplies ok?” Takato smiled at the red, white, and black dinosaur with bat wing-like ears.

“Ok” Guilmon's tail wagged a bit. The small family then left. Takato turned to Juri.

“Ok So which way again?” Juri pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She looked at it and hummed looking up and back at it a couple of times.

“Ah, this way” Juri smiled and lead them down the street from the hotel. There were a couple twist and turns, and one time of stopping to ask for directions, but they ended up in front of a run-down looking bar, the leaky cauldron. “well this is where we need to go”

“it looks rundown” Takato noted, he also noted that aside from their family most the people on the street seemed to just ignore it and pass it by. He then looked down as Harumi grabbed his arm while pulling her partner closer to her. Kenshin gripped his shoulder and pulled his own partner closer to him.

“it looks Bukimina ” both children stated switching to their native tongue to avoid insulting people. Gigimon discreetly rubbed his head on the blue fabric of the hoodie his partner currently wore over her dress. Sunmon just made some light noises to calm his partner. The young boy was squeezing the Digimon pretty tightly.

“it does look creepy” Takato agreed with his children though seemed to for some reason miss why they switched to Japanese. Juri giggled at her family. “We still have to go in don't we?” His wife nodded and Takato sighed. The family of four then entered the building. Harumi and Kenshin's hold on their partners tightened as did their hold on their dad. The inside of the bar was just as run down as the outside and looked shady. Juri took a quick glance at the paper and then RUSHED her family through and out to the back. Outside where there was a courtyard with stone walls. Juri lead them to the back wall.

“Let's see it said it was three up two across” Juri muttered pulling out a wand. She tapped it on three bricks up two across, tapping the last one three times. The family of four watched as the wall started opening up into an archway revealing a street that twisted and turned out of sight. “So THIS is Diagon Alley.” Juri smiled as they walked through, Harumi turning to watch the archway close again. “it's so interesting western magic can sure be strange” She clapped her hands together and twirled a bit.

“I know what you mean try hiding something like this back home and everyone would find it'd be like trying to hide bread from Guilmon” Takato grinned with a nod. He knew to roll with it as Juri had mentioned before in the past that witches and Wizards of the West were not always accepting of Mahō Janai, or as they said Muggle-borns which just sounded downright insulting, like him. Juri laughed at his comparison however as she found it to be true. “you brought the money right?” Takato then asked remembering something.

“Yep we can get started right away” Juri smiled pulling out what looked to be a small bag. She then pulled her daughters' school supply list out of her pocket. “Ok first off is to get the potions supplies cauldrons are generally good for carrying everything. Though why pewter I don't know”

“But Mama we don't know where anything is here” Harumi pointed out to her mother. Juri turned to her daughter with a smile before another person approached.

“Takato, Juri is that you?” The two adults heads snapped over as a blond haired blue eyed woman clad in black approached them, a blue-haired tan skinned girl following her. “Oh it is it's so good to see you”

“Hey, Alice” Takato smiled before blinking “where Jenrya?” as Harumi squealed and tackled the other girl into a hug.

“Hui-fang!” The brunette grinned at the blue-eyed girl. Hui-fang grinned and hugged back leaning over a bit since she was, quite a bit, taller than Harumi, ok a lot taller Hui-fang was actually really tall for an 11-year-old. Gigimon and another creature, a green blob-like creature, which is a Digimon known as Gummymon, got squished in between the two.

“Harumi it's so good to see you!” The also black-clad girl was clearly happy.

“Jen is back home he had some business to take care of he was quite disgruntled to not be able to come” Alice smiled “So Harumi was accepted into the program as well?”. Alice glanced at the two girls who had separated the hug and were just excitedly talking to one another.

“Yeah though right now Juri and I have no clue where we're going” Takato sighed and Juri looked sheepish. Alice smiled at them.

“Well I do my mother took trips here when I was younger, bringing me along, of course, so I know it pretty well” Alice was grinning “let me guess potions supplies first” The two adults nodded. “Alright come on this was Hui-fang” The two girls stopped talking and walked/bounced over to their parents. Takato handed Juri Kenshin, because his arm was falling asleep, and Harumi grabbed her dad's arm to not get lost. Alice and her daughter lead them to Potage's Cauldron Shop first. They were able to get the cauldron some vials and weights before going. Harumi hand went from her father's arm to walking next to Hui-fang.

They all quickly went to a nearby apocrathy to get the rest of the potion supplies. It stank but the place was interesting. They got the two sets of basic supplies before going. Harumi would prefer not having to step in there anytime soon though.

“let's see we should get the books next” Harumi's head shot up after Alice spoke. Her red eyes sparkling with excitement. Hui-fang put one of her dainty looking hands on her lips. “well that's an agreement if I've ever seen one” Alice led them to a store called flourish and blots. It did take a bit to convince Harumi to, for now, stick to her book list.

“Hmm, what about the uniforms?” Juri pondered. Alice turned and grinned at her. Hui-fang was patting Harumi's back as the other girl groaned. Kenshin was sleeping on his mother's shoulder now exhausted from all the exploring, well as much as he could being carried by his mom.

“only one place to go” Alice stated leading them to Madam Milkan's robes for every occasion. Inside they saw another family there along with a stern-looking black-haired witch. Madam Milkan was in the back, presumably checking her supplies. The young boy in the other family blinked his green eyes at the two girls, having turned around, before tugging on the purple sleeve of his mom's jacket. The other blond turned and blinked her green eyes.

“Oh Hello are you here to get robes for your kids as well?” She asked with quite a bit of energy, causing her brunette husband to turn, brown eyes blinking. Harumi and Hui-fang didn't register the shock the two had for a moment glancing at the ‘stuffed animals’. Harumi blinked herself realizing that the boy's hair was a darker shade of brown than his fathers and not lighter like one might think. He also seemed familiar to her for some reason.

“Uh yeah, we are” Takato nodded somewhat awkwardly, he noticed the shocked looks but was not trying to alert the girls. The tan-skinned male smiled a bit.

“Heh sorry about Izumi she's sort of excited about this” The man apologized having gotten over his hidden shock “I'm Takuya Kanbara and this is Shakaku” He put his hands on his kid's red jacket clad shoulders. Shakaku smiled after his dad introduced him. Harumi was trying to remember where she heard his name before.

“I'm Takato Matsuda, this is my wife Juri, my daughter Harumi, and our son Kenshin” Takato introduced “I also kinda understand Juri has been on air practically since we got here” Juri frowned at her husband who lifted his hands in defense “I meant it in a good way!” Juri smiled and giggled afterwords apparently not actually being mad.

“I'm Alice Li and this is my daughter Hui-Fang” Alice smiled at them.

“Are you half Chinese” Izumi asked true curiosity lining her tone

“No I'm American-Japanese by blood my husband is half Chinese and Half Japanese though” Alice smiled. Then Madam Milkan, a Squat smiling witch clad in mauve, came from the back.

“Hogwarts?” She asked the three families nodded. “I can take two at a time”. Hui-Fang stepped back and gestured for and Shakaku to go ahead of her. Harumi nervously did, after handing her partner to her father, and Shakaku thanked the part Chinese girl.

Harumi grabbed the end of her hoodie as she was ushered onto a stool next to Shakaku. The brunette seemed a bit awkward himself as he fiddled with a pair of red lens gray goggles around his neck.

“Um... so you look familiar somehow” Shakaku awkwardly started “do you umm play any sports?” Then it clicked in Harumi's head.

“No I have Tai Chi Lessons after school but one of my friends played soccer so I went to his games. You must've played against him once!” Harumi stated in realization. She certainly didn't recognize him as part of the team.

“Ah that's probably it I'm from that team in Shibuya he played on what team?” Shakaku had a feeling he knew here from somewhere else also but couldn't place it.

“Shinjuku” Shakaku wanted to snap his fingers but at this point, both kids were holding out their arms, and holding them still, so that Madam Milkan had an easier time sewing.

“Right yeah now I definitely recognize you-you were one of the people in the stands weren't you?” Harumi nodded “and you friend Li-San she was there too” Harumi nodded again “...you look really cute with short hair better than you did with long hair” The boy clearly had not thought before opening his mouth as Harumi tensed a bit “Uh I mean never mind I'm just going to make this worse” Harumi then laughed startling him a bit.

“Thank you aside from my friends and family no one ever really complimented my hair like that” Harumi smiled “Most of the time I get told I look too much like my dad with short hair” Shakaku blushed a bit. She looked really cute when she smiled.

“Clearly they cannot see the fact you have a different face shape” Shakaku stated looking at Harumi the best he could, while you could see her dad in her face shape you could also see her mom in her too quiet clearly.“ so I'm guessing you were invited into this program thing too along with Li-San” Harumi nodded.

“All done you two” she stated the two left to see their parents, and Alice, talking. Hui-fang then went to the back, after handing her mother her partner.

“So Mat-” Shakaku was interrupted by Harumi.

“Harumi please call me Harumi I don't like being called by my last name” Harumi smiled hands folded over one another.

“Well, then you can just call me Shakaku” The darker haired brunette smiled. Harumi smiled at that. The two then sat, after Harumi retrieved her partner, and continued talking, mostly about the soccer games they've been in/seen, while waiting for Hui-Fang. Soon Hui-fang came back her knee-length hair swishing as she walked over to the two.

“Having fun Harumi?” Hui-Fang asked. Harumi smiled and nodded to her friend as their parents, and the teacher who they over herd was called Professor McGonagall, collected their robes and such and paid. Alice had handed her daughter back her partner before doing so though.

“Um Yeah,” Harumi blushed a bit as her friend smiled. Their parents then walked over.

“come on kids we're all going to go get wands now” Juri smiled. Shakaku rose an eyebrow and turned to his parents.

“We decided to go together since we're all going to the same place anyways, you and Harumi-chan seem to be getting along anyways” Takuya shrugged.

“That and Takato-san and Takuya still have a debate to finish” Izumi giggled along with Juri and Alice. Kenshin was giggling as well. Takato blushed in embarrassment and Takuya sputtered a bit. The kids seemed confused, what could her dad and Takuya-san be debating about? Still they left the shop and followed McGonagall and Alice to the wand shop. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands.

The shop was narrow and shabby looking with the gold lettering making up the sign peeling. A lone wand on a purple pillow was in the window. The three families and the teacher went in. A tinkering bell rang out. Professor McGonagall sat in the single wooden chair in there. The kids looked at the boxes upon boxes stacked neatly to the ceiling.

“good afternoon” Someone suddenly speaking made them, aside from McGonagall, jump and turn. Harumi vaguely noted that The Kanbara's and her dad look ready for a fight but relaxed. An old man stood before the group his large silver eyes looking at the group. “I see more of our new oriental students have come” The three oriental students shifted nervously. “Now I do believe ladies first” Shakaku stepped back and glanced at the girls. Harumi nudged Hui-fang foreword, the blue haired girl once again handed her partner to her mother before going up to the man. “Please raise your wand arm”

“Wand arm?” Shakaku asked as Hui-fang raised her right arm. Harumi blinked before explaining.

“your dominant hand” The red-eyed girl watched as a magical measuring tape measured her arm...and other things. The short man hummed and went and shuffled through his boxes. He then came back and handed her a wand.

“Ash, Phoenix feather, 12 ¾ inches, give it a flick” Hui-Fang did and several boxes fell over. Ollivander, the old man, took the wand “not that one”. He went and shuffled through the wands and handed her another. Flicking it something in the back broke. He took it as well. They tried several other wands till one shot sparks out of it. “Beech, unicorn tail hair core, 11 ¾ inches pliant” Hui-fang went and got her partner from her mother while holding her new wand. Harumi handed her partner to Shakaku, who was wondering why her stuffed animal was unusually warm, before going up.

“Wand arm” Harumi raised her left hand. Shakaku watched as Harumi stayed calm with this. Honestly, he wasn't sure about this. The wandmaker shuffled through wands and handed a wand. “Peach, Unicorn tail hair, 11 ½ inches” She gave it a flick and something on the front desk shattered. The wand was promptly taken from her. She was handed several more wands with similar results till the 6th mimicked Hui-fang's wand and shot sparks out of it. “Cedar, Phoenix feather core, 12 ½ inches, unbending” Harumi smiled and went and got her partner from Shakaku who went up.

Shakaku quickly rose his right hand before Ollivander could say anything. Harumi and Hui-fang shared an amused look at him as he got measured. It was clear a couple times he wanted to smack the thing away from him. However Ollivander put a wand in his hand before that happened. “Oak, Dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches” Shakaku gave it a flick and the window cracked. Hui-fang had a sudden loss of air as Harumi hugged her in shock. A couple of grunts revealed that Izumi had done the same to Takuya and Takato had lept up in shock. Alice and Juri shared an amused look at all of this. The wand was taken from Shakaku and another placed in his hands. It took three more wands tried before a wand shot out sparks. “Aspen, Phoenix feather core, 12 ½ inches, unyielding” They paid for the wands and then left. Harumi vaguely noting the wand maker using magic to fix his shop with a satisfied grin on his face.

“So the last thing on everyone's list is a pet right?” Takato mused. Several nodded happened at that.

“Hmm, but the options are a Toad, Cat, or Owl” Izumi frowned at that looking at the options.

“Go with a Cat or Owl. Toads went out of style years ago” Juri mused “Anyone with one is bound to be made fun of, cats are a relatively safe and friendly choice, and owls are very useful especially since they are the general mail carriers in the magical world”

“...I'm getting a cat since we already have an Owl mom” Harumi stated. Her mother nodded and her dad hummed not sure if he should convince her otherwise, though he decided to go with it. The group made it to the pet shop and went in. Shakaku and Hui-fang went to look at the owls and Harumi went to look at the cats. The brunette girl suddenly lurched forward a bit and turned to see the weight on her shoulder. It looked like a chocolate spotted Ocicat kitten but something was off about it. It rubbed her cheek and purred and Harumi just grinned and scratched behind its ear. “you're really cute alright you're coming with me!” Harumi walked back to the adults switching to holding the kitten in her arms.

It seemed Hui-fang and Shakaku found their owls as fast as she found her cat. Shakaku had an Eastern Grass Owl and Hui-fang had a Lesser sooty owl. The somewhat strange arrangement of families got together the things they needed to care for the pets as well before going and paying for everything. The three families left, the Kanbaras being lead off by McGonagall, The Matsuda's had to go back through the Leaky Cauldron, as did Alice and her daughter. However the two families had different hotels and went to them after saying goodbye to one another. Getting back to the hotel room Takato was promptly tackled by his partner into a hug and ever one, even the two previously silent and pretending to be toys Digimon, laughed.

…...

“Have you figured out who” The rabbit being asked. The other two beings nodded.

“yes but there is a problem” The female stated

“Hmm?”

“They are going to Hogwarts so locating them specifically will be harder because of disruptions” The rabbit nodded “But at the same time them going to Hogwarts will be helpful”

“True”  
…....  
Well Shakaku was nice I wonder if I'll see him again..Why did his parents seem shocked about Hui-fang’s and I’s Digimon partners? But what's going on with toughs angel-like creatures...and the bunny one? Well, I guess we'll find out next time in Digimon Hogwarts Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is all according to google translate if nay one who ACTUALLY SPEAKS/UNDERSTANDS Japanese thinks it's wrong PLEASE TELL ME
> 
> Bukimina : Creepy  
> Mahō janai : Not Magical  
> Mahō no nai umare : Not magical born


	3. Ch 2: The Hogwarts express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to finally head to hogwarts! Train shenanigans await!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well getting closer to the actual hogwarts chs...I'm going to take the liberty of saying that this ch introduces a lot of scene changing, because of how many characters are planned and the fact this is a harry potter fan fiction this was a necessary for me to do

Some time has passed after the shopping trip it's now the day to go to Hogwarts...  
….  
“Platform 9 ¾ who thought to hide a magical train in a regular train station was a good idea” Takato murmured as the Matsuda’s entered the King's Cross station. “Especially with the fact that it's hard to find for magical that weren't raised in that environment. These wizards don't think I swear” Juri giggled a bit but she had to think her husband had a point. “And people think the Japanese are crazy” Juri was looking at a piece of paper but glanced up at her husband.

“Takato calm down though I do have to agree” Juri smiled Harumi was trying her best to stay near her parents with her cart, there were so many people. Gigimon was pretending to be a stuffed animal again but wasn't happy as he was sitting next to the cat carrier. Aiko, Harumi's cat, was sleeping soundly as if nothing was happening. Admittedly she felt really crowded here though it was admittedly nothing like back in Japan. Kenshin was having his hand held by his dad Sunmon tucked under his arm.

“umm, Mama where is it?” Harumi asked tilting her head a bit. Juri hummed before walking forward her family following her. She stopped near the area between platforms 9 and 10. “umm” Juri looked at the paper again and frowned.

“Really and people think uhh well” Juri smiled sheepishly somewhat “well It seems that in order to get onto the train you have to walk at the barrier in between platforms 9 and 10 while not thinking you'll crash into it” Takato just shook his head at that. Seriously that could get someone hurt! Also running at a wall? Yeah, that doesn't make people look crazy, note the sarcasm.

“W-well I'd better hurry then” Harumi stuttered going and positioning her cart to go through. Her Parents and brother behind her some. She walked forward and speed up the more nervous she got. She was honestly sure she was going to crash. Until she didn't and was on the other side where a scarlet steam engine was waiting with lots of people on it. Her family appeared shortly afterward her mother clapping her hands together in aw. “Subarashī yo” She switched to Japanese for relief of stress finding comfort in her home tongue.

“Ok, seriously I'm kinda impressed as much as I am worried” Juri stated then the emotions she stated she felt clear on her face. Takato nodded with a hum of agreement while gently taking her hand. Kenshin was looking around till.

“Nee-chan look it's Hui-Chan” Kenshin stated pointing out the blue haired female. Harumi smiled and went over to her.

“Oh, Hello Harumi how have you been?” Hui-Fang asked turning around.

“Exhausted” Was the response. Hui-Fang hummed at that. “Have you seen anyone else?”

“I've seen all our immediate friends, Hitoshi especially he looked disgruntled a bit muttering something about foxes, and I have not seen Shakaku” Hui-Fang twirled a finger into her hair. “We best hurry and find a cart.” Harumi nodded and the two left to go find one. They found one quickly enough, thanking their lucky stars to have gotten there a little early. The two girls tucked their things away and put their partners in their seats. Hui-Fang went out to say goodbye to her mother quickly and Harumi did the same once the blue haired girl returned. Harumi and her father kinda broke down crying while they hugged each other. The girl did return to her car though sitting next to her friend after picking up her partner. She wondered how Shakaku was.

…...  
Meanwhile with Shakaku  
…...

“Man I really wish I could have spotted-” Shakaku muttered adjusting his things in his car. He didn't notice a black haired kid his age entering the car.

“Spotted who Shakaku?” The brown-eyed male asked. Shakaku jumped and turned to the other kid, the pony-tailed kid leaning on the door frame.

“Oh Hey, Hikaru Just wanted to see someone I meet when shopping” Shakaku smiled trying to get Hikaru to not be suspicious. The black haired male rose an eyebrow before shrugging and starting to put his stuff in the same area. “so where's Kin?”

“Sitting with Yami and a couple people I don't know” Hikaru stated sitting down across from Shakaku. The brunette male nodded at that.

…..  
Back with Harumi and Hui-fang  
…..

“and then-” Hui-fang was telling Harumi about something that had happened in the hotel she had been staying at. Then the door opened revealing two girls one looking extremely nervous the other looking a little curious really. Harumi had the feeling they looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on it, much like when she meet Shakaku.

“Oh umm Sorry” the black haired nervous girl shrunk back a bit seeing Harumi and Hui-fang.

“Most the other carts are full do you mind if we joined you?” The curious Maroon haired girl asked. Harumi blinked at the question but Hui-fang smiled.

“We don't mind at all” Hui-fang's statement made the Maroon haired girl cheer and jump up the long strands of her messy side ponytail following her movements. The black haired girl smiled and closed her brown eyes in thanks.

“Thanks!” The blue-eyed girl smiled before she and her companion put their stuff in there and sat down, each holding a plushie, that Harumi was looking at and they didn't really seem like plushies. “My name's Tsukiko Ichijoji and this is my sister”

“Yuuka Motomiya” The black haired girl bowed a bit “it's nice to meet you”

“I'm Hui-Fang Li and this is my friend” Hui-fang calmly jestered to Harumi.

“I'm Harumi Matsuda” Harumi bowed a little herself “it's nice to meet you but umm...”

“Before you ask our last name is actually Motomiya-Ichijoji but neither of us like going by that our parents are not divorced or anything” Tsukiko stated waving a hand. That allowed her to see the 'plushy' Tsukiko was carrying was an odd purple creature with a face but no limbs.

“Oh I see well that clears things up sorry If I made you uncomfortable” Harumi apologized and Tsukiko waved a bit.

“It's fine Yuuka and I get that all the time” Tsukiko shrugged “Honestly use to it”

“Y-Yes Matsuda-san we are use to it” Yuuka stuttered out gripping her plush, which looked like an anthropomorphic chibi wingless blue and white dragon with red eyes.

“H-Harumi ju-just call me Harumi I'm not someone who likes being called by their last name” Harumi blushed a bit. Yuuka and Tsukiko blinked and nodded with Tsukiko breaking out into a grin.

“I have a feeling we'll get along just fine Harumi-chan” Tsukiko stated with her sister nodded making a sound of agreement.

With Shakaku and Hikaru....

“So wait this Harumi is-” Hikaru was interrupted by the door opening and seeing two very awkward guys there.

“Is this cart full?” One of them, with amethyst colored eyes asked. The blonde standing next to him rolled his blue-gray colored eyes. Shakaku thought the Amethyst eyed male looked familiar and couldn't put his finger on it.

“Er no?” Shakaku answered confused.

“May we join you every other cart we've gone to has been either full or reserved for others” The blonde sighed.

“Sure” Shakaku grinned, getting a glare from Hikaru. “Oh don't look at me like that we were going to be alone otherwise and quite frankly I don't feel like getting into a fight before we even get into the school”

“Thanks” The Auburn haired boy sighed interrupting before the two could fight. He and the blonde then entered. “I'm Hitoshi Akiyama”. Shakaku wanted to get up and yell and point. He was one of the kids on the Shinjuku soccer team!

“Shakaku Kanbara” The way Hitoshi looked at him made Shakaku think Hitoshi was having similar thoughts.

“Hikaru Minamoto”

“Ryouichi Takahashi” The blonde smiled “so I guess we're all part of that program?”

“Looks like it”Shakaku nodded “molto strano though” The only one not confused was Hikaru. Shakaku grinned at that. Oh, this was going to be FUN.

“he's said very weird” The black haired male explained rubbing his head eyes closed. There was an ah from the two other boys. They then sat in silence for a few moments. Shakaku remembering Hikaru could be a killjoy.

…....  
Back with the girls  
…...

“So do either of you play any sports?” Tsukiko asked to get rid of any awkwardness. Honestly, she didn't think the two did but considering they both wore leggings under their dresses maybe.

“Ah No at least not at school but we both practice Tai Chi” Harumi answered with a blush pulling Gigimon closer to her chest. Tsukiko was sure that was not a plushy, especially since her friend had a Gummymon! She was also trying to figure out where she recognized Harumi from, it was really hard to forget anyone with red eyes after all.“I also went to watch my friend Hitoshi's soccer games”

“That's where!” The other three girls looked at Tsukiko who jumped up and pointed “You're the one person who's been at all the Shinjuku Soccer games since Hitoshi Akiyama joined!” Harumi blinked and nodded confused. “I'm the captain of the Odaiba team and Yuuka is part of the team”

“Ah you're the only two girls ON that team HOW did I not recognize that?” Harumi wondered.

“I dunno probably more focused on your friend” Tsukiko shrugged “not that I can blame you he's really good, granted he couldn't beat Yuuka and I” Harumi blinked remembering that the Odaiba team did generally trash any team they went against. Hitoshi had still felt good about that game since he could go all out, come to think about that The Shibuya team generally caused him to do that too.

“Ummm Harumi-chan do you have any hobbies besides Tai Chi and watching Soccer?” Yuuka then asked as if trying to derail her sister's thoughts. Considering the way she was blushing that is probably what she was doing.

“Ah well I” Harumi blushed and shifted a bit “I Draw, write, and read quite a bit, I also play quite a few card games” She even brought her decks encase someone else besides her and her friends played.

“Ah, what card games?” Yuuka asked

“Ah Pokemon, Magic the gathering, Yu-gi-oh” Harumi avoided saying 'Digimon' due to reasons. Yuuka then perked up.

“Really I play them too” Yuuka smiled Hui-fang looked amused as Harumi perked up.

“I play them as well” The blue haired girl mentioned Yuuka perked up even more. Tsukiko sat down and watched the other three girls interact with a smile.

“Do you think anyone else plays?” Yuuka asked.

“Well all our friends play and a good few of them are part of the program” Hui-fang smiled putting her head on her hand and crossing her legs. Her Gummymon partner gently held under the other arm. Honestly, except for her partner, she looked kinda regal there. Tsukiko blinked at the other three girls thinking on this, Hui-Fang looked relatively regal, Harumi was really just adorable holding her, what Tsukiko was SURE was a Digimon partner, to her chest, and her sister looked rather proper even holding her partner looked proper in her hair in a half braid falling over her shoulder clad in a dress and leggings, much like the two Tai chi practitioners. Tsukiko looked at herself, a tank top, a jean jacket over that, and black jeans. The four of them were some sort of weird combination but it just made her grin.

“Tsukiko what's got you so excited,” Yuuka asked her sister tilting her head a bit.

“Nothing major just thinking that we're all going to be good friends!” Tsukiko.

…..  
With the boys  
…..

“So do you guys play any sports?” Ryouichi asked trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

“I play soccer” Both Shakaku and Hitoshi stated at the same time before looking at each other.

“I'm in Kendo not sure if you count that but I do”

“I play basketball” Ryouichi shrugged before blinking “wait a minute that's why you're names are familiar” The blond pointed to the auburn-haired male and the brunette. “you've both been on teams that got beat by Tsukiko and Yuuka's team”

“Tsukiko, Yuuka?” Asked Hikaru

“ugg don't remind me should have listened to mom about not underestimating a girl. did I? Nope. I was such an idiot.” Shakaku groaned at that arm over his eyes.

“...That was the most fun match I'd ever had” was all Hitoshi stated, though the feral grin on his face pretty much confirmed he liked it. “are they in the program by any chance?”

“Yeah they are but I didn't see them get on the train, though that could just mean I missed spotting them somehow” Ryouichi shrugged.

“HOW can you miss a girl with long Maroon hair?” He didn't question missing Yuuka since she had a normal hair color and eye color, though he'd honestly still be hard pressed to miss her in his opinion. Then again he hadn't recognized Harumi as that girl that watched the games, and she was kinda unmistakable herself!

“Surprisingly easily” Ryouichi dryly spoke “is there anyone you guys know in this program”

“My friends Harumi and Hui-fang, though I didn't spot them” Hitoshi stated “And Kanbara I swear if you're about to ask how I could miss Hui-fang because of her hair I'm going to punch you” Shakaku wasn't even going to question how Hitoshi knew he'd meet them but decided to speak anyways since that WASN'T anything related to what he was going to say.

“I was actually going to ask about Harumi and not how you can miss her Hui-fang strikes me as someone who could hide and stay hidden as long as she wants to” The brunette shivered a bit. Hitoshi shrugged that was actually pretty accurate.

“So what about Harumi were you going to ask” Shakaku opened his mouth to ask.

“Um not to sound rude but I'm confused who's Harumi and Hui-fang?” Ryouichi then asked and interrupted Shakaku and Hitoshi. Hikaru was leaning back, have already been told a little bit about Harumi by Shakaku.

“Harumi is a friend of mine who's never missed one of my soccer games, brunette red eyes generally got a sketch pad in her lap” Hitoshi stated.

“Oh, the girl that is always wearing that hoodie over a sundress?” Ryouichi asked. The boys nodded. “I've seen her before never talked to her, though the ponytail braid thing she had was interesting”

“She cut her hair since the last game” Hitoshi started frowning remembering the reason why but shook it off. “now it barely touches her neck”

“Huh? Why'd she cut it?” Ryouichi asked

“That's not important” Hitoshi absolutely bristled at that. He viewed Harumi as a sister and the reason why she cut her hair angered him.

“I honestly think she looks cute with the short hair, I actually think she looks cuter with it than the long hair she had” Shakaku stated. The other three blinked at him. “What? It's an honest statement.” Ryouichi shrugged at that as Hitoshi grinned, he had a feeling things would be interesting, and Hikaru rose an eyebrow.

…..  
Back with the girls  
…..

“And Ryouichi is a friend of ours who was on the school's basketball team” Tsukiko was telling Harumi and Hui-fang about her and her sister's friends. “He's probably the main reason we didn't stink in that sport”

“I wonder if we're going to be able to play sports at Hogwarts” Yuuka pondered. The other girls looked at each other before Hui-fang noticed something.

“It seems we're leaving now” The other girls looked and yes the train was, in fact, moving. The spotted a girl that was half crying and half laughing running after the train before it left the station. Tsukiko was bouncing as she watched the train pass field and such. Harumi and Yuuka were both smiling watching it. Hui-fang grinned watching the other girls interact.

…....  
With the boys  
…....

“Ok this-this is cool as heck” Shakaku stated as they watched the other side of what the girls were seeing. Hikaru gave a grunt of agreement and the other two nodded.

“I wonder how our friends are taking this?” Hikaru pondered. Shakaku shrugged at that.

“Hui-fang would be watching whoever is in her cart with her, Harumi would be looking out at the sights with awe” Hitoshi stated with no amount of uncertainty.

“Tsukiko is going to be bouncing around like a kid in a candy store and Yuuka is going to have a similar reaction to your friend Harumi” Ryouichi stated crossing his arms.

…..  
With the girls a sometime around 12:30  
…..

The girls were calmer now chatting away about things. When there was a sound outside and the door to the compartment was slid open. A dimpled woman was smiling at them.

“Anything of the cart dears” Hui-fang stood and went out their, Harumi and Yuuka following her. Hui-fang ended up getting a little of everything but the Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and let the other two gather what they wanted, Yuuka also getting something for her sister, before paying for it all, despite the insistence that the other two could pay for themselves she insisted and won out in the end. The three went back into the compartment.

…..  
With the boys a few minutes later  
…..

“I'm telling you that strategy sucks!” Shakaku stated to Hitoshi. Hikaru sighing as Ryouichi laughed, the two soccer players have been debating soccer strategy for the past few minutes. Then the door was slid open by the woman with the sweets cart. “There's-'

“Anything from the cart dears?” The two non-soccer players got up and Shakaku looked a bit confused as Hitoshi did as well. They all got some things and paid through when they got back in their compartment Hikaru handed some of what he bought to Shakaku.

“What are?”

“Wizarding sweets”

….....  
With the girls  
…...

“ah!” Tsukiko quickly recovered from the chocolate frog jumping out of its package and grabbed it before popping it into her mouth. She then looked at the card that typically came with that Wizarding treat. It had the image of a long white bearded wizard with twinkling blue eyes on it, the name under it is Albus Dumbledore. “So that's the headmaster of our school?”

“It seems so” Hui-fang hummed looking at the card. She watched as the wizard on it left. Harumi watched as the fields disappeared into forest and rivers. “we should probably change” The other three girls, turned to her and nodded in agreement.

…....  
With the boys  
…..

“So wait Wizarding pictures MOVE?” Shakaku asked baffled as he looked at the card.

“Yes Shakaku they do yes it's weird” Hikaru sighed rubbing his head. He had the feeling his friend being from a Mahō Janai family was going to be rough. He was not using the term muggle-born!

“it can be jarring at first but hey things are different in the Mahō Janai and magical worlds” Hitoshi grinned arms behind his head as his legs were crossed. He was also refusing to use the western term.

“Yeah but some people need to work on presentation” Ryouichi muttered before noticing something. That being that the fields were diapering into a forest. “We'd better get changed don't know how much longer till we get there but”

“You have a point come on” Shakaku stated standing.

…..  
Back with the girls  
…..

“Is it ok that we're wearing something under our robes?” Harumi asked adjusting the black robe “I mean other than the uniform is it ok that we're”

“Wearing ether leggings or shorts under our skirts so boys can't see our underwear?” Tsukiko blinked “Yeah it's fine Harumi-chan it's going to be fine besides your leggings match!” The black color of Harumi's leggings was hard to see even near the ankle where you could really see it.

“Ah o..k” Harumi paused as she was putting her regular clothes in her trunk. She spotted something she KNEW she hadn't put in it. A pair of yellow goggles with a black strap and blue tinted lenses, Her dad's goggles, with a note. She reached for it when the door slid open. Harumi closed her trunk in slight shock and turned to the one who opened the door with the other girls. A girl with bushy hair was there with a boy who appeared to be very upset.

“Has anyone seen a Toad? Neville's lost one” The girl stated.

“Ah no sorry I haven't seen one” Harumi spoke

“Neither have I” Yuuka stated

“Not me” Tsukiko put her hands behind her head “Probably would've known if I found it” was said so lowly that the other girls barely heard it.

“I have not seen a Toad ether maybe you should try a different compartment” Hui-fang smiled a bit “I do wish you luck on finding it”

“Thanks” The girl nodded before leaving with Neville.

…..  
A little later with the boys  
…..

The boys were dressed in their school robes. Shakaku wondered why they had to be black that seemed kinda boring. However, before anything could be said the girl and Neville opened up the compartment door. “Has anyone seen a toad Neville's lost one”

“No” Shakaku blinked

“I'm sorry but I haven't” Hikaru was giving a slight glare as he crossed his arms.

“Nope.” Hitoshi stated wondering why the kid didn't put it in a box.

“No Sorry” Ryouichi smiled “but good luck trying to find it.”

“Thanks” The girl and Neville then left.

“That was weird” Shakaku stated after a moment of silence. The other three boys nodded at that. “ah well I hope that kid finds his toad”

“Wonder why he didn't just put it in a box though” Hitoshi was meat with various sounds of agreement at that. Seriously it was like it was some book side plot.

…...  
With the girls  
…..

“It's getting dark” Harumi noted holding Gigimon to her chest as she sat. She was by no means afraid of the dark. She was, however, nervous about well all of this.

“Yeah but I think this means we really are getting close” Tsukiko smiled brightly. She stood holding her partner, Moonmon, she clearly was excited “and when we get there we're all going to take the school by storm I can just feel it”

“Take the school by storm?” the other three girls asked.

“Yeah, I don't know why or how but I got this feeling that we're in for something great!” Tsukiko pumped a fist in the air. “Who's with me” The other three girls all cheered rising a fist the energy being infectious.

A voice then echoed through the train “we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately” The girls all looked nervous, aside from Tsukiko, as they sat down their 'plushies' and joined the quite large crowd in the train as it slowed down. The four girls held hands to not get separated.

…...  
Little bit earlier with the boys  
…....

“it's getting dark” Hikaru observed. The other boys looked out and nodded.

“This has been a fun trip” Ryouichi smiled “I wonder what the actual school will be like?”

“Weird seriously the western countries do their schooling differently” Hitoshi stated “Aunt Alice use to tell us about how she learned in America and had trouble adjusting when she started learning in Japan”

“you have an Aunt named Alice?” Shakaku asked wondering if the Alice was the same one who happened to be Hui-fang's mother.

“Sorta? I mean none of our parents are related by blood but they think of each other as siblings, my mom and dad, Harumi's mom and dad, and Hui-fang's dad, along with a few others, all kinda just became really close after something happened” Hitoshi stated with a shrug “they never elaborated but they think of each other as family”

Shakaku was going to ask a question when the voice echoed “we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately”. The boys all looked at each other and stood to go into the hallway of the train.

The train slowed down until it stopped. A lot of people started pushing their way through though some people did their best to stay together like the girls and the boys. Once out the train door, they were on a tiny dark platform and it was cold in the night air. Several people shivered before a lamp seemed to bob over. It was held by a giant of a man with a long black beard. “firs' years! Firs' years over here! You alright there Harry?” The man called looking at a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes behind glasses. Though it seemed he got back on task. “C'mon, follow me-anymore firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!”

Nervously slipping and stumbling the mass of first years did so. Harumi glanced around hoping to see a familiar face other than Hui-fang and her two new friends. She smiled when she spotted Hitoshi and Shakaku together traveling with two other boys. They followed the man down a narrow path. Harumi gripped Yuuka and Hui-fang's hands tightly, Yuuka doing the same back while gripping her sister's hand tightly. The trees around made it seem darker than it was and Harumi felt claustrophobic, she had a heavy dislike for crowds and confined spaces. It didn't help that nobody was speaking and the only sound other than footsteps was poor Neville's sniffling.

“Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec” the giant man called over his shoulder “jus' round this bend here” Harumi Gasped in awe with Yuuka as many voices 'ooohed' and 'awed' at the sight of the path opening up to the side of a black colored lake. Well, it could've been the sight of the school itself, probably was, of the vast castle-like building with turrets and towers sitting atop a high mountain windows sparkling against the night sky to match the stars. “No more'n four t a boat” The large man pointed to a small fleet of boats. Harumi sat with the girls and she noted Shakaku sat with the Hitoshi and the other two boys. “Everyone in?” The giant man asked Harumi blinked seeing that he had a boat to himself, made sense. “Right then- FORWORD” at that last word the boats moved.

…...  
“Milords Milady why is it that they going to this school is a good thing if it will cause us trouble in getting their aid” A Sphinx-like creature with wings asked.

“Because it means our enemies cannot attack them there they will be safe when outside of the digital world” The green armored angel responded one of her hands to her chest.

“This is true and once we have established a connection between them and their spirits they should be the only ones to freely come and go” The rabbit stated

“Aside from any other Chosen Children” The blue armor clad Angel stated “but they would need them to go through first”

“I see very well” The creature bowed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick thing any of the same sex couples used surrogates to have kids.
> 
> Subarashī yo : Wow Amazing
> 
> Nee-chan : Sister


	4. Ch 3: Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp now we're finally in the school...and getting sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mer this is the one ch I wanted to break into split point of views but decided against it because it was too long already...but now we get more in site to a lot of characters and some new characters popping up

“Whoa cool” Tsukiko grinned when the boats started moving. Harumi grinned in agreement and Yuuka gave a small smiled. Hui-Fang's eyes glittered with amusement as she covered her mouth with her hand a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Heads down” At that call the students ducked down as the boats passed through a curtain of ivy through a tunnel seemingly under the school. They reached an underground harbor with a shifting of rocks and gravel underneath the boats. Harumi was fighting the butterflies that had formed in her stomach as she and the other three girls got out of the boat. She hand was lightly grasped and she glanced at Yuuka, who looked as nervous as she felt. Harumi squeezed the black haired girl's hand reassuringly. After Neville's toad had finally been found the giant man lead them onto a path and up to a patch of grass cloaked in the shadow of the castle. Then he led them from the grass to a set of stone stairs up the stairs to a large Oak door. “Everyone here?” He asked looking at the students “you there, still got yer toad?” Once he was done checking he then raised his fist to the door and knocked three times. It then swung open revealing the emerald green-clad form of Professor McGonagall. “The firs' years Professor McGonagall”

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here” She stated as she pulled the door open widely. Harumi's stomach turned in amazement at the sight of the entrance hall. It could hold her family's bakery/home in it, and probably then some! Stone walls were lined with torches the fires they held dancing creating light and shadows. It was enough to illuminate the marble staircase that leads them up. Holding onto Yuuka's hand Harumi followed Hui-Fang and noted that Tsukiko had taken her sister's hand, most likely trying to comfort the black haired girl.

The strict looking teacher took them down a hall after she led them up the staircase. They passed a door that had a lot of noise coming from behind it, the other students that were in higher years maybe? McGonagall led them to a small chamber that was a bit crowded, which rubbed Harumi wrongly. Still, once they were all in, Harumi noting vaguely the boys were closer to them and Shakaku's eyes meet hers for a moment before they both turned back to the teacher. “Welcome to Hogwarts” The teacher now held the attention of most if not all the students there. “The-start-of term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.” Harumi blinked then how would inter-house friendships work? That seems like a somewhat bias system if she was honest.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” Harumi felt very inadequate then shifting nervously.

“The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered on Neville and a redheaded boy with a freckled face for a moment. “I shall return when we are ready for you.” She stated, “please wait quietly.” She then left the chamber.

“Smarten?” Tsukiko and Shakaku's voices intermingled as the two looked at each other for a moment before looking at the others.

“Clean up” Harumi and Yuuka stated. Harumi was nervously messing with her short hair. Yuuka was fiddling with the end of her braid. Screams then drew the group's attention, just as Hikaru was about to ask for a round of introductions. They all looked in the direction the scream came from. A collective gasp could be heard as at least 20 ghosts appeared. They appeared pearly white in color and yet very much transparent, and they were arguing?

“forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second change-” A ghost that appeared to be a fat little monk was speaking. Harumi watched Shakaku pinch himself and Hikaru facepalm.

“My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say what are you all doing here” The ghost that was speaking was clad in a ruff and tights. They got no response due to fear and/or shock among the students.

“new students” The fat Friar smiled at all of them. “About to be sorted, I suppose?” Harumi was among the few nodding mutely, while noting Yuuka was clinging to the closest person, which was the black haired boy that was with Shakaku. “hope to see you in Hufflepuff” The Friar seemed excited for some reason “my old house, you know.” That explained it.

“Move along now” Professor McGonagall stated upon her return. “The sorting ceremony's about to start.” The ghost left through the wall Harumi assumed was the opposite of the way they came. “now form a line” Professor McGonagall ordered. The students quickly did so, Harumi being in between Hui-fang and Yuuka, Tsukiko behind Yuuka, then Shakaku, Hitoshi, then the two boys with them “And follow me”.

They walked out of the chamber and down the hall. Professor McGonagall then lead them through a pair of double doors. It was a strange and splendid looking room with a ceiling that appeared transparent, most likely some sort of spell that Harumi honestly wanted to learn for her own room, thousands of floating candles, sadly they weren't scented but that could be for a reason. Four long tables held the rest of the student body, each with two colors the outer two on opposite ends were gold and Scarlet on the right Silver and green on the left Blue and bronze on the middle left black and yellow on the middle right. Another table held the various, presumably, teachers Professor Albus Dumbledore on the end closest to the scarlet and gold table. That table faced the other four tables. Speaking of Which Professor McGonagall had the line stop moving in front of said four tables. Harumi felt the butterflies returning.

The teacher then silently put down a four-legged stool in front of them. Then she placed a pointed wizard's hat down no it. The hat was Patchy, frayed, and extremely dirty. Harumi herd Tsukiko mutter something about 'Aunt Sora and Aunt Mimi' and 'conniption fit'. Then a Hole ripped itself into the hat near the rim and looked very mouth like. It really seemed to be the hat's mouth when it started SINGING!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" ___

__Harumi's eyes were wide her mind reeling because if she was understanding this hat right it can read minds, it's the thing that chooses the house, and it for some reason seemed to make Slytherin seem evil. She was not sure how to feel about that even with everyone else clapping around her. She watched as it bowed to each of the four tables and then stood still. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment, Harumi vaguely wondered where it was before shaking her head no time to be curious! “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” That's relatively simple, but kinda obvious. “Abbot, Hannah” A girl with blond pigtails was the first person to be sorted._ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF” The hat shouted shortly after being put on the girl's head. It was lifted off and she went to sit at the cheering black and yellow table._ _

__“Akita, Keiko” Harumi, Hitoshi, and Hui-fang's attention was on the brown-eyed brunette that was one of their friends, her curly hair bouncing as she went to sit, Harumi was honestly surprised the teacher didn't butcher her name!_ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF” The three H named friend clapped loudly as Keiko went to the table._ _

__“Akiyama, Hitoshi” Hitoshi grinned at his friends in a 'wish me luck' way before going and sitting, though he glared at anyone who DARED to snicker._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” The auburn haired male grinned as he got up to go join the scarlet and gold table._ _

__“Bones, Susan” Harumi wasn't paying much attention to most the people there, only her friends or the other Japanese students, plus maybe a few others, would keep her attention. Well, appearance wise._ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF” though the houses being yelled out was hard to ignore_ _

__“Boot, Terry” Shakaku snickered and the black haired male elbowed him._ _

__“RAVENCLAW” Harumi's eyes flickered to the bronze and blue table for a moment._ _

__“Brocklehurst, Mandy” Tsukiko slapped her hand over her mouth. It would be rude to laugh at something that a person couldn't control._ _

__“RAVENCLAW”_ _

__“Brown, Lavender” colorful name._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR”_ _

__“Bulstrode, Millicent” That poor girl._ _

__“SLYTHERIN” the last table, the silver and green table, had it's first new student of the year. Harumi couldn't help but wonder if they were TRYING to look unpleasant or if that was just the bad rep Slytherin had?_ _

__“Daimon, Haruki” Harumi glanced at the boy his purple-pink hair in a ponytail, with eyes glaring DARING people to laugh. No one did having the brain power to realize that this boy could and would punch them out if he needed to._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” The boy went over to the lion table, Harumi wondered why the symbol of the house was a Lion and not a Griffin seriously it'd make sense._ _

__“Finch-Fletchly, Justin”_ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF”_ _

__“Finnigan, Seamus”_ _

__“GRYFFINDOR”_ _

__“Granger, Hermione” The bushy haired girl from the train went up._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” Hermione went to sit with her new table. Harumi had the feeling Hermione was in for a lot there for some reason._ _

__“Hida, Emi” The next Japanese student went up, The girl was relatively short with her brown hair in pigtails. Her brown eyes showed how nervous she really was. Harumi vaguely nodded Tsukiko, Yuuka, and the blond boy, were both watching practically on their toes._ _

__“RAVENCLAW” The claps came and Tsukiko yelled in joy._ _

__“Himi, Kyousetsu” Harumi was still wondering who taught the teacher to pronounce the names right as the green-eyed brunette boy went up._ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF”_ _

__“Inoue, Kiku” A girl with long lavender colored hair and glasses over her brown eyes went next. Harumi noticed her two new female friends and the blond were inattention again._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” She smiled as she went to the table._ _

__“Ishida, Maya” A girl with dirty blond hair cut short and brown eyes went up. It happened again, they must be looking to see if anyone they knew was here._ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF” Tsukiko was grinning as she clapped Yuuka and the blond boy smiled. Though they were still on attention._ _

__“Ishida, Yuuma” Harumi blinked as a brunette with blue eyes went up. Siblings, somehow she should've expected it with her friend's reactions._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” Tsukiko was grinning even wider now clapping again._ _

__“Izumi, Chouko” Harumi blinked and noted Shakaku looking dumbfounded, who knew Izumi could be a last name? The girl went up to the hat her red ponytail bouncing, brown eyes focused._ _

__“RAVENCLAW”_ _

__“Kanbara, Shakaku” Harumi watched as Shakaku flashed them all a grin, unlike Hitoshi's it was a confident one that was also warm and friendly. He went up there._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” They all clapped as he went to the table. It was fitting somehow._ _

__“Kimura, Yami” A black haired boy with heterochromia, his right eye being brown left being blue, was next. Harumi noted one of the teachers was watching this one with interest._ _

__“RAVENCLAW” the boy seemed relatively happy about that._ _

__“Kido, Naoki” A blue-haired boy with brown eyes behind glasses._ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF”_ _

__“Li, Hui-Fang” Hui-fang smiled at them and strutted up there with an air of confidence. Harumi noted the Yami boy at Ravenclaw taking a breath._ _

__“SLYTHERIN” Harumi clapped rather loudly, finally someone in that house that didn't intimidate her. Though Harumi did feel piety for the Slytherins they have no idea what Hui-Fang's capable of._ _

__“Li, Mizuki” Hui-fang's cousin, a girl with brown eyes and dark pink hair, was next._ _

__“HUFFLEPUFF” Hui-fang was absolutely beaming from her table._ _

__“Longbottom, Neville” Harumi felt bad for Neville having a last name like that._ _

__“GRYFFINDOR” was called after a few minutes of waiting. Neville actually ran off with the hat, by accident, in excitement but returned it. Harumi frowned as people laughed at the boy. It wasn't funny._ _

__“Malfoy, Draco” Harumi nearly shivered as a platinum blond boy went up to the seat. He somehow reminded her of something she'd rather not remember._ _

__“SLYTHERIN” was called the hat barely touching his head. Hui-fang had seen Harumi shiver and was already glaring at the blond._ _

__“Matsuda, Harumi” Harumi gulped and looked at her friends before going up there. The hat was placed on her head as soon as she sat._ _

___“Well aren't you a curious one” _Harumi nearly screamed had she not bit her tongue. _“Hmm you've got some hidden courage but I don't think Gryffindor would fit you. Loyalty is another trait you possess but Hufflepuff is not for you. You have no traits for Slytherin. Ah but you are an extremely creative and curious individual so you'd best be in...” _______

______“RAVENCLAW” Harumi nervously went to sit next to there other Japanese students. She was welcomed very warmly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Minamoto, Hikaru” Harumi blinked as the black haired boy with Shakaku and Hitoshi went up next. She noted vaguely that her new housemate, Yami, looked a lot like him. She wondered if they were related._ _ _ _ _ _

______“GRYFFINDOR” Hikaru went and sat next to Shakaku and Hitoshi._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Minamoto, Kin” Kin looked almost exactly like Hikaru the only difference being his hair was longer and in a braid._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SLYTHERIN” Harumi looked at Yami who was frowning at the Gryffindor table. Looking over she saw why, most of them were now giving Hikaru very weary glances unless they were a Japanese student like them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Motomiya-Ichijoji, Tsukiko” Harumi's head whipped alongside Chouko and Emi to watch the Maroon haired girl go up. She was not lacking any confidence as she went up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“GRYFFINDOR” Harumi grinned as she clapped, the house colors fit the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Motomiya-Ichijoji, Yuuka” The black haired girl looked nervous as she went up. Harumi watched her other new friend go up to the hat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“RAVENCLAW” Harumi and the other two female eastern Ravenclaws cheered loudly. Yami was polity clapping. When Yuuka got to the table the other three Ravenclaw girls hugged her. Harumi was pretty sure that the other two Ravenclaw females knew Yuuka before coming to Hogwarts. Harumi barley heard the name 'moon' being called over the noise of her table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Noguchi, Noboru” A boy with blue-purple hair and gold eyes went next. Harumi curiously watched him, as his name seemed to be Japanese._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SLYTHERIN”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wonder why people from Gryffindor seemed less inclined to clap for people going into Slytherin and vice versa for Slytherins to Gryffindors” Yuuka pondered_ _ _ _ _ _

______“you don't know?” an older Ravenclaw asked, “Thoughts two houses have a huge rivalry!” The name 'Nott' was called in the background._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no we didn't” Yami actually spoke. His voice was quiet and polite._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Norstien, Katsu” Harumi blinked looking back up. The blue-eyed blond that was walking up certainly didn't LOOK Japanese, at first glance, but his eye shape and some facial features said otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _

______“RAVENCLAW” The blond then came and sat next to Yami._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I'm glad I'm not the only male Japanese student in Ravenclaw” Katsu smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same here” Yami smiled back at him. The name 'Parkison' was called in the background._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes but the ratio of boys to girls of the kids from the project seems to be somewhat biased” Chouko stated putting her hand on her chin. Two 'Patilis' one after another was called._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But there are still other kids to be sorted so don't count the boys out yet!” Harumi pointed out. A girl called 'Perks, Sally-Anne' got called. Chouko opened her mouth to reply to Harumi when._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Potter, Harry” Practically everybody's heads turned as the black haired boy Hagrid talked to walked up. The boy who lived, Harumi blinked he looked like anyone else here. Harry, of course, took a good couple minutes until._ _ _ _ _ _

______“GRYFFINDOR” That erupted in the loudest cheer yet. It was loud enough Harumi had to cover her ears with a hiss. Once everything was calm she removed her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shibiyama, Tenrai” A somewhat heavy set, but not fat, a brunette boy with amber eyes went up next. Harumi noticed Yami's attention was on the boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“HUFFLEPUFF” Was called out for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shioda, Kousei” Harumi watched as the least of her friends from home walked up to be sorted. The green haired male adjusted his glasses that held brown eyes behind them before sitting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SLYTHERIN” Was called and Harumi clapped loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tachikawa, Hideaki” A strawberry blond boy walked up green eyes sparkling with excitement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“HUFFLEPUFF” The boy was swift in joining his new table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Takahashi, Ryouichi” Harumi blinked as the blonde that was with Hitoshi and Shakaku walked up. One of the other teachers seemed to watch this intently. Considering the fact the other three boys were in the same house she wondered if-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“SLYTHERIN” The yell cut off her train of thought, and theory, but she noticed that Yuuka and Tsukiko were clapping loudly. The Maroon haired girl was also glaring at some of her housemates._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Takenouchi, Momo” A girl with red hair and green eyes went up, she was noticeably rubbing her head a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SLYTHERIN” The girl quickly went and sat next to Ryouichi._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tomas, Dean” a dark-skinned boy went next._ _ _ _ _ _

______“GRYFFINDOR” that left four people, one of which appeared to be the last Japanese student._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Turpin, Lisa” Three left_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Weasley, Ronald” Two left as the freckled red-headed boy went up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“GRYFFINDOR”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yagami, Takehiro” the last Japanese student a red-eyed boy with a dark shade of Brunette hair. Harumi could list the people watching intently, but the ones directly near her were her fellow three Japanese Ravenclaw females._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SLYTHERIN” The girls clapped loudly for the boy Harumi could only assume was their friend. Harumi glanced back at the two male Japanese Ravenclaws, of whom shrugged. The last person to go was a 'Zabini, Blaise' that went to Slytherin. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Welcome,” the old Wizard smiled “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” He sat back down and everyone clapped and cheered. Food then appeared on the table. There were a lot of things the Japanese students didn't recognize but also things they did._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ok I am rather impressed” Chouko stated as she gathered some food onto her plate. Emi hummed in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eh having the food be summoned is ok but I honestly prefer helping cook the food” Harumi hummed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm? You help cook?” Katsu asked looking at the red-eyed girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well yeah so far the only one who doesn't help cook is my little brother and that's cause he's not big enough to help yet” Harumi stated._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?” genuine curiosity came from the blond._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It happens when your family is a family of bakers” Harumi shrugged “but I wouldn't trade it for anything”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know what you mean Papa owns a Noodle cart and Tou-san is a Police officer” Yuuka hummed. The other kids looked at her besides Emi and Chouko. “Ah I have two dads” She explained that got an 'ah' from the other Japanese kids who looked away along with ‘Muggle-born’, it was honestly insulting sounding, kids and even more confusion from the magical world raised kids._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh that's really cool” Yami stated “my dad is one of the teachers up there” He pointed to a black haired man with dark blue eyes laughing at something someone else said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“my father is a doctor” Katsu hummed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My dad is an engineer and computer programmer” Chouko smiled “I love watching him work!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“My dad is a police officer he sometimes works with Yuuka's Tou-san” Emi smiled before blinking “though not to be rude Norstien-San but um...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Father is half Austrian” Katsu stated “Mother is fully Japanese though father and I are still wondering how I still ended up with blond hair and blue eyes logically it shouldn't be possible”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“...we are witches and Wizards logic stopped completely applying the moment you got your letter” Yami stated._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kimura-San has a point” Harumi blinked and nodded in agreement with Yuuka's statement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We've got quite an odd group though if you think about it though” Emi then hummed before taking a bite of her food. The other Japanese students looked at her. “our parents all have different jobs and such right? And I only knew Yuuka and Chouko before coming here and I don't know about you guys”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well honestly all my friends I have from before Hogwarts that came here are in different houses” Harumi stated “Yuuka I meet on the train though” Yuuka nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm in a similar situation all my friends and family are in different houses” Yami hummed_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same” Katsu sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But I don't think that means we're entirely separated” Yuuka stated and the others looked at each other “We will probably have weekends to go spend time with them and such plus we will probably make new friends”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“True” Harumi nodded with a smile_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah” Yami smiled as well. All the Japanese Ravenclaw students were smiling really. They then ate in a comfortable silence, well they were silent at least, until the main course was over and the food disappeared from the trays. Soon desert blossomed on to the trays and such that had been cleaned of food. Harumi had to admit this was kind of fun so far._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the desserts were consumed like the food before them they too disappeared. Dumbledore then stood up. “Ahem – Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few Start-of-Term notices to give you. First of all Older students may have noted the two new additions to the staff” The apparent additions being Yami's father and a Blond haired man with blue eyes “These are Professors Kouichi Kimura and Takeru Takahashi they will be teaching the Eastern style of Magic. They were originally going to be tutors for our new Eastern-Western Program but changes were made rather late. If any student not born in Japan wishes to take the class there will be a sign-up sheet in your dorms available.” There was some murmuring and a few of the non-Japanese Ravenclaws looked at Yami who shuffled nervously. Something similar was happening with Ryouichi at the Slytherin Table, though the blond was much better at ignoring the staring. “First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well” For a moment Dumbledore's eyes flickered to a pair of identical twin with freckles and red hair. “I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, The Caretaker, to Remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harumi blinked at that. She wondered why but figured out that it was probably for safety reasons. “Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” Harumi blinked as she and the other Japanese Ravenclaws slowly turned to each other. They all had the same thought that while telling the student body was necessary it was a big mistake to put it like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Soon only the two Japanese Professors and Dumbledore had real smiles. The old wizard gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon appeared out of it. It flew into the air and twisted into words. “everyone pick your favorite tune” Harumi froze, wait what? “And off we go!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please”(i/ > Harumi wanted to cover her ears like the teachers had, as the various mixes of tunes and singing skills mixed into a screechy bellow. _“Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now, they're bare and full of air” _Harumi wasn't sure if that was insulting or not. _“Dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot, just do your best we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot.” _After the Gryffindor twins finished their funeral march tune people clapped, Dumbledore clapping the loudest. Harumi clapped the lowest her head hurt from that screeching bellow.______ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Ah Music” That was not music in Harumi's opinion. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime, off you trot!” The school's Ravenclaw perfects, if the Japanese students remembered the term correctly, then lead them up to a tower on the west side of the school up to a spiral staircase to the 5th floor. In front of them was a door with no knob or keyhole but a bronze Eagle shaped Knocker. The Male Perfect turned to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“this is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms to be able to enter you must answer a riddle” The perfect explained. He then knocked the knocker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“What must be broken before you can use it” It then asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Who'd like to try?” Harumi's hand shot up and the perfect nodded at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“The answer is an egg” Harumi smiled as the door opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“A fair warning that the door goes easy on first years during the beginning of the year” The perfect stated before leading the first years in. Harumi took a breath in as they were lead into a beautiful circular room that was also very airy. The room has Arched windows hung with blue and Bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet that appeared to be covered in stars. It seemed to reflect on the domed ceiling. Furnished with Tables, Chairs, and Bookcases. The doorway to the dorms has a white Marble statue of the house founder. The girls were sent up one side the boys another. The four Japanese girl was pleasantly surprised to find they shared the same room, albeit with a fifth girl they didn't know. The room was rather beautiful kinda airy like the main Dorm room and had Blue and Bronze silks on the beds and their post. Each girl went to a bed and claimed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The girls still changed into their night clothes still. Harumi clad in a yellow nightgown pulled out her 'stuffed animal' and crawled into bed. The other girls did something similar, except their 5th roommate who looked confused but went to bed. When Harumi and the other girls were asleep Gigimon finally moved shaking himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The little red Digimon went to the edge of the bed where he saw the blue and white dragon, a Chibimon, a Pink blob-like creature with arms and well a face, a Motimon, and a yellow orb with three-point ears and a face, an Upamon. He blinked his yellow eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Hi” The Chibimon smiled blinking his red eyes. “I'm Chibimon, That's Motimon, and that's Upamon who are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I'm Gigimon” The red bat eared Digimon stated, “are your partners also Chosen Children?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Yep, this is so cool” The blue dragon lisped the other two agreed but Gigimon did the silent shush noise and pointed to their partners. The other Digimon quickly looked embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________…...  
“When would be a good time to bring them here?” The rabbit being asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“The weekend when they don't have any work” The blue-clad angel stated_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Very well” the only female of the three nodded_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________…...  
well, I wonder when we're going to find out each other are Chosen, Children? How are our classes going to go?! What are thoughts Angels and Bunny thing talking about?! Find out next time in Digimon  
Hogwarts Adventure!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Ch 4: First day and Digimon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see what the first day is like and then finally somthing is going to happen with all the freaking set up that's been happening on the digimon end of things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie the end of this ch is going to be rushed because I only recently finished it and was done and frustrated so yeah...it's also another split view ch for a good part of it

Ravenclaw dorms  
…..

Harumi woke the next morning sometime around 5:00. She yawned, stretched, and got out of her bed. She double checked using a pocket watch, and the window, the time. Nodding she went to her drawer and got out a blue tank top and black slacks to change into. Then Harumi went into the middle of the room, unaware that most of her roommates were waking.

Chouko, Emi, and Yuuka, watched as the unaware Brunette was starting to do little bicycles in the air. Then watched as she slowly went into other more painful looking stretches, That Yuuka recognized as ones Ballet dancers and Gymnast used. When she was done Harumi stood and started doing her Tai Chi practice. The other girls couldn't help but to watch in some aw at the girl. When she was done then Yuuka spoke.

“Harumi-chan what was that?” Yuuka asked making Harumi jump a bit. She turned wide-eyed to stare at her fellow female eastern Ravenclaws.

“Ah Gomenisai, if I woke you, everyone, I was just doing my morning training, I don't want to fall behind in my Tai Chi training” Harumi blushed hands behind her back.SHe’d apologize in Japanese because she felt better saying it that way, and it wasn't like he other girls couldn't understand her.

“does your Tai Chi instructor also teach ballet or Gymnastics?” Chouko asked getting out of her bed “And you didn't wake us”

“No, he doesn't I took them separately because I wanted to know how to do the stretches” Harumi blushed even deeper “other wise I'm not as serious about them as I am my Tai Chi”

“Ah I see so you're like Tsukiko only with you martial arts instead of soccer” Yuuka smiled. Harumi blinked as the other two looked at Yuuka.

…..  
Earlier in the Gryffindor Dorms  
…...

“Ok people are still asleep I can start this” Tsukiko grinned as she made it into the common room. Only to blink as Hitoshi and Shakaku also snuck down there. “Are you two down here to do early morning stretches too?”

“Actually yeah” Shakaku blinked “I do them cause I'm serious about soccer you?”

“same” The girl chimed happily she then looked at Hitoshi.

“It's that and the fact I practice Tai Chi, it was Harumi's idea through the rest of us just went for it” Hitoshi shrugged. “so are we gonna do these or not?” The three were then doing stretches and talking together in the common room.

…....  
Around the same time Slytherin dorm  
…...

“I cannot believe it though self-pretentious” Hui-Fang's mutterings caused Kousei to roll his eyes as they did their stretches. Kin was giving her a blank look as he was with them. Momo, Noboru, and Ryouichi were watching them, not wanting to be in the rooms at the moment.

“I get it you don't like your roommates” Kin sighed he hoped Hikaru was having a better time, sleeping.

…...  
In the Hufflepuff dorm  
…..

“S-so your Uncle teaches Tai-Chi?” Naoki asked adjusting his glasses. Mizuki nodded as she stretched “and Matsuda-san is really into being prepared for this sort of thing” Mizuki nodded. They, and Maya, were the only ones awake in the Hufflepuff dorm at the moment.

“Yep Haru-chan is awesome like that doing research and that sort of thing really creative too I'm not surprised she got into Ravenclaw!” Mizuki grinned “Though I'm surprised you didn't Kido-kun”

“Ahh Well I work hard but I'm honestly not that much into studying, not that I'd tell most people that” Naoki blushed at that.

“What about you Ishida-chan” Mizuki was flowing into her Tai Chi “you seem like you'd be in Gryffindor with your brother”

“Not really I have to admit I'm not as brave or courageous as my brother and Papa, but tou-san and I would rip someone a new one if they got hurt” Maya admitted. Mizuki nodded “what about you-you seem to have boundless energy”

“Bah boundless energy means NOTHING if you have nothing to use it on” Mizuki stated “I am not attentive enough to be a Ravenclaw and I don't have any ambition for Slytherin, the hat considered Gryffindor for me but figured I do better with the most family-like environment” The other two nodded at that.

…....  
Back with the Ravenclaw girls  
…....

They were gathering their things for a shower. Harumi noted their robes now had blue and bronze tassels on them along with their house colors on a few other things. Harumi then picked up the goggles, she had almost forgotten they were there, and the note. Reading the note she smiled and almost cried, her father always looking out for them. She then put the goggles with her things and followed Yuuka, Emi, and Chouko out of the room. They went to the dormitories shower.

“Wow this is so weird, we've been in England for a bit but this is still weird” Emi noted. The other three girls nodded.

“yeah, and the jet lag isn't fun either I'm not sure how dad can always take the trip to see Uncle Kai or vice versa” Harumi mused as she started taking off her tank top. Yuuka turned at that moment and spotted something on Harumi's lower back.

“Ah, Harumi-chan what's that” Harumi blinked and turned and made an 'oh' with her mouth in an 'I forgot about that' way, not a surprised way. The thing Yuuka noticed was a dark splotch that looked sort of like a feather winged western dragon.

“Ah, I forgot about that it's just a birthmark I keep forgetting I have it because of where it is” Harumi explained. The other girls looked at it and nodded.

…...  
In the Gryffindor dorms  
…....  
“Oi Kiku time to shower” Tsukiko chimed waking her roommate/friend. The lavender haired girl groaned a bit as she got up. She then put on her glasses and they went to get their clothes. Then they went to the shower. Kiku noted that there was a particular pair of gray round goggles in Tsukiko's hands.  
“Hey aren't thoughts your papa's goggles?” Kiku asked tilting her head.

“Yep! he gave them to me before we left so I didn't get homesick. you know how much I put these on!” Tsukiko smiled. Kiku nodded then.

…...  
In the Slytherin dorm  
…....

Hui-Fang and Momo were getting their clothes for a shower as well. Hui-Fang was much calmer, though she seemed a little confused, as did Momo, about the silver and green now on some of her school things. Shaking their heads they went to go shower. When Hui-Fang removed her shirt.

“Huh, Li-san is that a birthmark?” It was something in between her shoulder blade a little group of lines that looked off.

“No. I fell off something when I was younger. I honestly thought that'd be faded by now who knew sticks that weren't wands could do damage?” The blue eyes Hui-fang had glanced into Momo's own eyes.

“Ah! well, I won't tell. By the way, you're hair is amazing how'd you get it to be so long but so healthy?”

“Lot's of hard work...and help to brush it...I thought about putting braids in it but unfortunately, the only person I knew could help lived too far away and we didn't have room at either of our houses for sleepovers” A sigh went past thin lip.

“I can help if you want...”

“That'd be lovely” Hui-Fang smiled Momo smiled back.

…....  
In the Hufflepuff dorm  
…....

“OH, that's a really pretty Hair clip” Mizuki noted to Maya as they were getting ready for their own shower. The blond blushed as she held a blue hair clip that looked like a circle with two opposing tear shapes in the center and two curved lines coming off the sides pointing in opposite directions.

“T-Thanks” Maya blushed “Your water drop hair clip is cute too” Mizuki beamed at that.

“Thank you” The pink haired girl was grinning widely. Keiko was watching this silently and sighing. She'd woken up just to see this. She did want to shower as well though.

…..  
Ravenclaw dorm after the shower  
.....

“Um, do you guys need help with your hair?” Harumi asked as she brushed her hair, it was short enough that all she needed to do with it was brush it. The four of them were now in the common room finishing up their before breakfast morning; Harumi was silently happy that no one commented on the goggles around her neck.

“yes, actually that'd be a big help” Emi nodded.

“Do you mind if we help too?” The girls turned to see Yami and Katsu, the former having spoken. “Sorry if we're intruding”

“No it's fine we could actually use all the help we can get” Chouko stated. The two boys nodded and walked over to help. Harumi went and helped Yuuka brush her hair then put it up in her normal half braid style. Yami helped Chouko and put a blue ribbon around the base of the girl's ponytail. Katsu helped Emi and they found blue scrunchies to put her pigtails up with.

In the Gryffindor dorm after the two girls showered...

“Ah I always love brushing your hair it's so soft~” Tsukiko grinned as she brushed Kiku's hair; having also put the goggles she had around her neck. “But are you sure you don't want to put it up?”

“Yeah, but do you need help putting yours up?” Kiku asked Tsukiko in return.

“Yeah, that'd be great!” The two girls grinned at one another.

In the Slytherin dorm...

“Wow your hair is really soft” Momo noted as she brushed Hui-fang's hair. Hui-fang hummed in content as she did.

“Thank you” Hui-fang smiled a bit. Then frowned “I think our fellow female Slytherins are waking. maybe we should head to the great hall.” Momo paused but nodded. The two got up and went to meet with the boys.

…..  
In the Hufflepuff dorm  
.....

Mizuki was grinning a bit as she Brushed Maya's hair. The blond's hair was curling around her chin as it dried. It was generally a bit wild and she was telling Mizuki about how she normally had to fight with it for hours to make it look decently neat. The pink haired girl grinned and stated that her hair was a tangled mess normally. Keiko was sweat dropping as her own hair was being brushed by the blond, who was really through but gentle with her curly difficult hair.

…...  
I the Ravenclaw dorm  
......

“ok are we ready to go down?” Harumi asked once the boys were done doing the short task of brushing their hair. She received nods. “well then we should probably go get breakfast”. Silently the group of Eastern Ravenclaws left the common room and started going to the main hall.

…..  
In the Gryffindor dorms  
.....

“so are we rea-” Tsukiko stopped with Kiku and blinked. Shakaku and Hitoshi were down there like she expected but now with Hikaru, Yuuma, Haruki, the Potter and the Weasley kid. “Our numbers increased”

“yeah apparently Potter-san doesn't have many friends other than Weasley-san here so I figured introducing him to the other kids in the program would be a good idea” Shakaku grinned “the others kinda tagged along after a moment or two”

“plus most of us don't have any clue about this boy who lived stuff even if we were magically raised” Yuuma shrugged.

“I did not 'Tag along' Shakaku. I'm making sure you don't do something stupid.” Hikaru quipped

“well then let’s go get breakfast the others are probably there already. we can introduce Potter-san to everyone” Tsukiko grinned, trying to prevent an argument while putting out what was on everyone's mind, she looked at the two boys who looked confused though.

“did anyone explain honorifics to them?” Kiku asked the sheepish looks on the boys' faces said no. Kiku sighed and slung an arm over both Harry and Ron's shoulders. “ok so while we go to breakfast I'll explain a bit on Honorifics and things like it” the group then walked out.

…...  
In the Slytherin dorms  
......

The Eastern Slytherins had already left the dorm. They'd taken their needed things and their bushes, as well as a couple hair ties, and left. They had no want to be anywhere near the rest of the stirring Slytherins at the moment.

…..  
In the Hufflepuff dorm  
…....

“ah, Kido-Kun! I see some of the others are with you!” Mizuki grinned as she held Maya's hand. Keiko lazily waved to the Hufflepuff Eastern boys. Hideaki calmly but happily waved back. Kyousetsu grinned Tenrai was trying to sleep on Hideaki's shoulder.

“Ahh Li-chan y-yeah they are my roommates” Naoki explained “Hideaki is the only one I knew before coming to Hogwarts though”

“This is pretty interesting you know” Hideaki smiled “Shibiyama-kun had some issues sleeping last night”

“Tenrai has always had problems sleeping” Kyousetsu shrugged gently putting a hand on Tenrai's shoulder and gently shaking him to wake the larger boy.

“Ah well, I'm sure it's nothing the nurse can't help with” Keiko stated, “but let's hurry to breakfast I'm starving!”

….....  
In the main hall  
….....

“Ah looks like we are the last ones here” Harumi mused seeing the other three groups of students “Sorta”. The others hummed at this. Harumi looked around and noticed that at the Slytherin table Hui-fang's hair was having two thing braids put into it, one on each side of her head, one by Momo the other by Ryouichi. Harumi also noticed her friend looked mad about something and walked over.

“Hui-fang is something wrong?” Hui-Fang looked at her friend and sighed a bit putting a hand on her forehead.

“most of my and Takenouchi-san here's roommates are very...rude but I've already complained enough about them and they are certainly nothing I cannot handle.” Hui-Fang gave Harumi a small smile “But thank you for asking Harumi” Harumi nodded before...

“Momo! Ryouichi!” Tsukiko suddenly glomped the two, who were thankfully finished braiding Hui-Fang's hair or they would've dragged her onto the table with them. Harumi blinked her red eyes showing confusion. She looked at the Gryffindor table, which had equally confused people there aside from two. “this is good I need help Weasley-san is being a Kyodaina baka!” She didn't want to get in trouble with any of the western teachers in the room, thankfully Kouichi and Takeru we not in there yet.

“what” Harumi, Hui-Fang, Ryouichi, Momo, were understandably confused and Kin, who'd overheard, was wondering who and what she was talking about.

“Ah Li-chan, Harumi-chan ...and Kin-san come on we need your help too!”

“Wait! hold up what” Kin jumped back a bit.

“Weasley-san is arguing with Hikaru-san” Kin was on his feet and heading to the Gryffindor table already. Tsukiko the grabbed Harumi and Momo's wrist “come on! I still need to get the others too!” when the other two girls were being dragged off by Tsukiko Hui-fang and Ryouichi followed quietly, one because of confusion the other had an amused smile. However, Kousei looked at Noboru.

“did we just get ditched?” Kousei couldn't stop the question as it left his mouth

“sorta? It was more like they got semi-kidnapped” Noboru blinked and shrugged “ah well I'm sure they'll be back shortly.”

“Yuuka, Emi, Chouko I need your assistance your's too Kimura-San” Tsukiko stated going over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Why do you need their help?” Katsu asked

“Because there's someone being a Kyodaina baka!” That got a raised eyebrow from Katsu. He didn't say anything though.

“just go with it ok? If you do that the less of a headache you'll get” Ryouichi stated with a sigh eyes closed and hands in the air. Katsu nodded.

“I think I'll go with you”

“Thank you Noristine-san” Chouko sighed

“quick to the Hufflepuff table!” Tsukiko started dragging her sister, having let go of Momo, and Harumi in that direction. The others just followed knowing they could not stop her.

“Haru-chan” Mizuki then latched herself onto Harumi as they neared “Ah Hui-chan” Then Hui-Fang was being hugged.

“Hello, Watashi no kizoku” hui-fang smiled hugged back. She found saying it that way was more formal and was an unheard jab at her roommates besides Momo.

“Tsukiko why does it look like you're trying to make an army?” Maya asked walking up with Naoki and Hideaki.

“Cause I need lots of help dealing with someone now grab Himi-san and Shibiyama-san tell them Shakaku needs their help!”

“we herd we're coming!” Tenrai stated. Yami blinked and idly noted his dad and Takahashi-sensei coming in talking to one another.

“Good! let's go” soon the group was over at the Gryffindor table. “Weasley-san!” Ron looked up from his argument with the Minamoto twins.

“You brought more Slytherins over here?!” Ron nearly squawked as Harry looked awkward.

“Wait what's wrong with us being in Slytherin?” Ryouichi asked an eyebrow raised. Harumi decidedly went next to Harry, Momo, and Maya going with her.

“umm, Potter-san are you alright?” Momo asked and Harry blinked. After what he’d heard from Ron he’d thought Slytherins were not generally good people.

“just feeling a bit nervous” Harry admitted deciding Momo was not like other Slytherins.

“why's that?” Momo asked sitting down next to him.

“well I'm worried about the fact that I might be behind everyone else I mean I grew up not knowing about magic” Harry shuffled a bit.

“Ah that yes well I'm not much better off, mom and dad are both Mahō Janai or 'Muggles' as they say here in England” Momo smiled “Though Personally, it seems many of us from Japan don't like the term Muggles”

“I'm Hanbun no mahō” Maya stated “or a 'half-blood' papa's Mahō Janai Tou-san is Junsuina mahō or 'pure blood' and I don't like the western terms period end of statement. ”

“ah I'm rather similar Mama is a Junsuina mahō while Papa is Mahō Janai” Harumi blinked “weird coincidence there” Maya had to nod. “And Momo seems to be right because I don't like the western terms much ether”

“though Honestly you're gonna be hard pressed to really find a pureblood in Japan most the time” Momo blinked at what Harumi said as did Harry, since the girl acknowledged she disliked the terms, “Japan really can't afford to have all this idea of purism that England seems to have” Harry just nodded “Ah I just realized I forgot to introduce my self I am Matsuda Harumi It's nice to meet you” Harumi bowed for a moment

“In Japan it's customary to say family names first when introducing one's self, despite knowing the language I at least, and it seems Matsuda-san, am not use to saying given name then family name we should have it down soon though” Momo explained “I'm Takenouchi Momo I hope we can get along” Momo also bowed a bit.

“I'm Ishida Maya I hope my brother won't cause you problems” Maya smiled and glanced at her brother who was joining in on the argument along with Kyousetsu, and Tenrai, Katsu, and Yami were trying to defuse it Tsukiko was looking nervously at Chouko who was trying to keep the Gryffindor from outright punching someone with Yuuka. Harumi noted that Hui-fang looked close to jumping in. Harumi shivered Hui-fang did not argue no she stepped in and made you see her point or made you agree to disagree.

“Yuuma's been pretty nice, arguing with Ron aside, he's wanting to show me...soccer what is that?” Harry asked

“Here in Europe it's known as football” Harry then nodded in understanding. They then heard what sounded to be a startled squawk. They all turned.

“Listen, you all this argument is getting NOWHERE” Hui-fang turned to her fellow Slytherins and the two Hufflepuffs that were arguing “all of you back to the house tables NOW” The glare she gave left no room for argument so they silently did. She then turned to the Gryffindors “sit NOW” They did and she turned to Ron first. “i have no Idea where this notion that all Slytherins are evil comes from but that is a European thing. I ask that when it comes to us that are from Japan you keep an open mind and that is all I can do” she turned to the other arguers “you all, however, should know better than to argue with someone, especially if it can spiral out of control. Tsukiko looked close to decking someone I hope you're happy though” With that, the blue-haired Hui-Fang walked off her hair waving momentarily like a silky cape.

“We should probably head back to our own tables too” Katsu sighed to the remaining non-Gryffindors. They all had various murmurs of agreements.

“Yeah oh Harry if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm willing to listen” Momo smiled

“I am too” Maya gave her own smile. Harumi had a smile saying she'd listen as well. Harry nodded to her. Tsukiko hugged her sister and friends before they headed off to their tables. They sat down just as the Majority of students started flooding in. Soon food appeared on the table and everyone started eating, and the teachers came and handed out schedules. Harumi vaguely noted that flight class and the Eastern Magic class wouldn't start till the second week, the former she didn't know why but the latter was probably to give time for people to sign up. After finishing it was time to start the week and class. Harumi was determined to take notes for everything!

Ravenclaw first years had transfiguration first thing in the morning. McGonagall-Sensei was strict but fair. Harumi made sure her notes were rather detailed when it came to writing them. She found the task of turning a match into a needle difficult and was Happy when Yuuka was the first one to complete the task.

The next class they had was History. That class was taught by a ghost. A Boring ghost called Professor Bins. How anyone stayed awake for Bins' class they were unsure of. Harumi had to double back in her books consonantly to make sure she got everything right.

Charms came after. A short man called Professor Flitwick was the teacher, he is also the Head of the Ravenclaw house. Harumi REALLY did NOT want to fail charms then. Though she had a good feeling about the class, might be the atmosphere though.

Defense against the dark arts was taken with the Hufflepuff house. Harumi and the other Eastern Ravenclaws sat near the unseen line between the houses as did the eastern Hufflepuffs. The teacher, who wore a purple Turban and is called Professor Quirrell, was a stuttering mess and avoided certain questions like the plague. Honestly for some reason that set off warning bells in Harumi's head for some reason. Glancing at her Fellow Eastern students they very clearly had the same thoughts. Mizuki's hand was gripping both her's and Naoki's hands pretty tightly.

All the first years had the same nighttime Astrology class. The eastern Hogwarts students, plus Harry and Ron, all sat together, they ignored any looks or snide comments from the other students. Aside from people being illogical jerks the class was very fun.

Ravenclaw has herbology with Slytherin this made Harumi quite happy as she chatted with Hui-fang and the other Eastern Slytherins before class, laughing at a Joke Ryouichi told and the snark Noboru gave afterward. The teacher, A heavily built but kind looking woman called professor Sprout, was really fun to have as a teacher.

Finally, they had the double potions class on Friday with Hufflepuff. Their double potions class took place after the Gryffindor Slytherin class. Of course, listening to what Tsukiko and Shakaku said as they and Momo were taking Harry to the library to talk, the teacher didn't sound pleasant. Though in person the teacher, Professor Snape, looked rather intimidating but treated everyone in that class indifferently, most likely because he was head of Slytherin and had no tiffs with either of the houses he was currently teaching. Making potions was actually rather easy for Harumi and Yuuka, both growing up with a parent or Parents that owned some sort of food-related place and having helped from time to time.

Though when the week was over Harumi was still dead tired. She barely changed into her yellow nightgown before crawling under the covers of her bed. Gigimon discretely curling up next to her. Harumi even forgot to take off the goggles. The other girls weren't doing much better. They all slipped into a dreamless sleep.

…...  
with the three odd angels  
…..

“hmm, it should be about now” The blue armored Angel mused. “Which houses are they in again”

“Three in Ravenclaw Two in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the last three are in Slytherin” The female angel mused “both the female warriors are in Ravenclaw”

“Then we will bring them here first before bringing the two from Gryffindor” The Rabbit mused “then tomorrow we can bring the male Ravenclaw and the three Slytherins”

“And finally the two Hufflepuffs if nothing goes wrong” The blue Angel mused unaware he had just tempted the cruel mistress known as fate. “Let's begin” The three stood in the shape of a rounded triangle and started focusing.

….  
in the Girls Ravenclaw dorms  
….

four of the five sleeping girls were awoken by beeping sounds. Each lifted their heads and pulled out a strange device from somewhere near them, Harumi from under her pillow Yuuka lifted up her 'stuffed animal', Chouko's was folded into her sheet, and Emi's was in her pillowcase under her pillow. Yuuka, Chouko, and Emi had the same device a small handheld oval shape with a gray screen two buttons, and a black antenna but in different colors with grips of another color (white and lemon yellow for Emi, Powder blue and dusky purple for Chouko, Black and ocean blue for Yuuka). Harumi's was very different The body shape was hard to describe but the best would be two rounded rectangles placed on top one another, with a place to presumably slide cards through on the side a gray screen with a ring around it and two buttons under it and a strap with a black piece on it the ring buttons and strap were all the same wine red color and the device itself is a dark gray in color. Light suddenly flooded the room, the girls covered their eyes.

The four girls uncovered their eyes to a breathtaking sight. They, and their Digimon partners, were in some sort of crystalline structure that shines in the colors of the rainbow. However they all realized something.

“Harumi-chan you're you're a Chosen Child?” Yuuka asked picking up Her partner, Chibimon.

“Uhh, My Parents and their friends always call us Tamers but that's what they called themselves and well my friends and I all have the same Model of Digivice that they have so...” Harumi shifted a bit picking up Gigimon.

“but this is a good thing now we only have one roommate to hide the Digimon from” Chouko hummed picking up Motimon.

“still have the rest of the house though” Emi stated picking up Upamon “but where are we”

“Harumi-Himi something's coming” Gigimon growled jumping out of Harumi's arms. The other partners soon followed suit. The girl's Digivices started glowing. “Gigimon evolve to Guilmon X” Harumi's partner looked similar to Guilmon but different at the same time he had no symbol on his chest three white claws were at the front of his feet his claws on his hands were larger he looked to be more built for speed and had black line markings on his face, neck, upper arms, and several on his tail.

“Chibimon evolve to V-mon” Yuuka's partner was now larger, being about two feet tall, with a small horn on his nose a five-fingered hand with a white claw on each finger, three claw toes on each foot, and finally a yellow 'v' mark on his forehead.

“Motimon Evolve to Tentomon” Chouko's partner became a large ladybug like creature with the black spots being spikes and large green eyes.

“Upamon Evolve to Armadilmon” Emi's partner became a yellow armored armadillo-like creature. The four humans started looking around Harumi having her Digivice held in front of her. Red eyes widened and Harumi felt a gasp leave her lips, the other girls and the Digimon looking to where she was. It was the three creatures that had summoned the light, not that the girls knew that. A circular holographic screen appeared over Harumi's Digivice, the Green one read as Ophanimon, the Blue one as Seraphimon, the Bunny as Churubimon they were all the highest level a Digimon could be, all vaccine attributes, two angels and one Holy beast Digimon. The girls basically did not want to fight them, especially not Harumi whose partner is a Virus attribute.

“Please calm down we mean you no harm” Ophanimon spoke gently floating to the ground. Seraphimon and Churubimon mimicking her actions.

“Then why did you kidnap us from our dorm in the middle of the night or early night or whatever time it was it still wasn't daytime which wouldn't be much better” Chouko sputtered off clinging to Tentomon. If there were any signs of embarrassment Ophanimmon and Seraphimon were hard to tell from however Churubimon had a big old blush of embarrassment on his face.

“We um only meant to bring two of you here but we hadn't expected the majority f that dorm room to be chosen children” Churubimon started the explanation “But as for why you're here it be best if we started from the beginning” The girls and their partners looked confused. Guilmon X was growling slightly, Harumi started petting his head to calm him, the other girls picked up their partners if they could, Tentomon was standing close to Chouko.

“It starts a very long time ago” Ophanimon stated “In the ancient times of this digital world human and beast like Digimon were always fighting destroying each other without thought. Then one day an Angel Digimon named Lucemon appeared and stopped the fighting” Harumi blinked she knew that 'Lucemon' was a Digimon that was a member of the seven deadly sins, pride if she remembered correctly what Impmon told her. “He brought peace to this digital world. However, that peace did not last.” The girls glanced at each other. “Lucemon, who was given rule over this digital world, became an oppressive ruler a tyrant that caused Digimon to suffer.” Guilmon X was getting scratched behind his bat-like ears. “Then ten warriors rose up and after a long battle defeated him. The digital world assigned three new leaders. Leaders that the warriors entrusted two spirits each to them, one human spirit one beast spirit”

“I feel there's more” Yuuka murmured her hand white as V-mon was hugging her.

“you are correct you see when they defeated him Lucemon was sealed away not destroyed” Seraphimon stated “And after a time of peace some minor arguments and negative emotions allowed Lucemon to corrupt one of the three leaders from his prison. He sent them to gather the data of the digital world so that way he could break free and remake it in his image. The other leaders had no choice in confronting him, one was injured and sent off to heal the other imprisoned. The imprisoned one then reached out to another world, the human world, and brought five humans into this Digital world. One by one they got both the human and beast spirits of their elements, Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, and Thunder (“don't you mean electric?” Chouko hand not been able to keep quiet) which helped against the now corrupted versions of the warriors of Water, wood, earth, and metal. As well as other hardships. The warrior of darkness was also a human brought here by different means and controlled by the angel until the warriors of light and fire defeated him and he purified the spirits with his own power thus joining the other warriors. Though even when they finally defeated the Angel that hadn't stopped Lucemon's plans.”

“It never does really seriously if any one's played any games, read comics or Manga, or watched any tv they know the bad guy always comes back” Harumi sighed. The other girls had to nod in agreement with that.

“True enough I suppose” Seraphimon conceded “but Lucemon had corrupted two other Digimon as well, two of the Royal Knights of the digital world.” Seraphimon noticed Harumi purse her lips in anger “Rodekightmon and Dynasmon, who were quiet...joyful...about...collecting...the..da..ta. Matsuda-san are you alright?” Harumi was shaking in anger.

“it's nothing just planning on telling my dad something please continue” Harumi took a calming breath before she said that and managed to keep her voice even.

“Yes well, the fights against the Royal Knights did not go well. In fact, they didn't wind against the two until after Lucemon was freed” Seraphimon coughed a bit. “But they, in the end, did defeat Lucemon, though they almost lost the warrior of darkness. They did, in fact, destroy Lucemon”

“Ok so Lucemon was a bad Digimon and he got beat by six chosen children” The three angels nodded to Emi.

“So why call us here for, what I am assuming is his potential return or a threat larger than him, unless you chosen cannot be summoned for a reason” Chouko pointed out.

“you are right a threat looms along the horizon that we fear we cannot defeat without the powers of the ten warriors” Churubimon's ears were twitching “And while our original chosen are still alive but they are adults now with children we couldn't not only take them away from the lives they built but-”

“We figured it'd be best to bring a new generation in” Ophanimon stated hands folded over where her heart would be. “The warriors of wind and water are female which is why we brought you all here.” The girls blinked, they had mentioned earlier that they only meant to bring two of them here. “Harumi Matsuda, Yuuka Motomiya-Ichijoji will you be our new warriors of wind and water?”

“Wait we're actually being given a choice?” Harumi asked rather shocked the digital world generally didn't do that.

“I will not force you too”

“...Ok we're chosen children logically if a digital world is in danger we should step up to face it” Harumi stated the other girls agreeing “So I will do this”

“S-so will I Harumi-chan is going to need help!”

“And we wanna help too” Chouko stated “Any way we can”

“Thank you” With that two lights, one pink one blue, shot out and latched onto Harumi and Yuuka's wrist. They became cuff bracelet like devices with a gray screen and two buttons under it a strange attachment on it. The one Harumi has is pink and purple the one Yuuka has is blue and sea green. “These are your d-tectors”

“Mark II the originals had a problem with being easily stolen” Cherubimon chuckled both girls blinked and nodded.

“Wait I just realized something about-”

“I'm not surprised we did drop several information drops on you” Seraphimon stated “there are multiple digital worlds you all are connected to different ones you three to one Harumi to another. The spirits will actually allow you to turn into Digimon” Chouko muttered something with her eyes shining with excitement. “but you'll have to find them, after Lucemon's second defeat the spirits hid themselves we have no clue where they are...and this is why we wanted to bring in chosen children with partners” The girls just sweat dropped “Also if anyone wants to help you d-tectors, which will allow you to travel here from the real world whenever you want or need to can bring people along...”

“I believe it's time to send them back to there dorms...they look even more tired than when they got here” The Digimon partners were looking at the angels with a 'gee you think' look on their faces.

“And are probably gonna come back here and rip you three a new one once they're done processing what you've told them” Guilmon X stated with a blank look before nudging Harumi's leg. A light enveloped everyone. The girls then found themselves back in the dorms. They probably would've thought the whole thing was a weird dream if not for the fact their partners had to actively change back into in training Digimon and the D-Tectors MKII on Harumi and Yuuka's wrist. They also all promptly fell right back to sleep.  
…..  
well, that was interesting... I wonder what will happen next? Let's find out next time in Digimon Hogwarts Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last ch I post when this goes up...it's going to take me a bit go get more chs up but hopefully they'll be...better...at least when it comes to ending them


	6. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things for the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally one ch very long one with more in it than it has i split it into two because reasons now I have to write the other one

The morning after the talk with the three angels...

“Mmmm” Harumi, stiffly, pulled herself out of her bed. After the events last night she was still dead tiered but she still got up to do her morning routine. The other girls that experienced the same thing last night didn't stir till near the end of her tai chi practice. Once they were up Harumi silently picked up her partner. The other girls smiled and did the same.

“Shower?” Yuuka asked they nodded and laughed a bit. Even with the tiring events of last night they still felt, actually because of the events they felt closer! The four of them gathered their regular day clothes, which included her father's goggles for Harumi now but that's being obvious, and headed to the shower.

…...  
Gryffindor common rooms  
…..

“hup” Tsukiko go to her feet eyes wide with energy. However, a muffled complain quickly drew her attention. A pile of blankets was now on the floor with something moving in them. Sheepishly she lifted them up to see the indignant look of her partner “Ah Sorry Moonmon”

“you tossed Moonmon off your bed?” Kiku asked picking up what looked to be a pink bird like ball thing. “I'm Glad I don't do that with Poromon”

“you do other things to your partner through” Tsukiko shook her head at Kiku. Kiku blushed her face filled with embarrassment at the statement. “Oh, by the way, I checked the book and-”

“We can sit with the others?” Kiku asked Embarrassment gone a grin on her face.

“Yeah but only when non-major stuff is going on holidays and events like the sorting are no goes with sitting together” Tsukiko pouted

“But that means we don't have to sit at the Gryffindor table yes!”

…...  
With the Slytherins  
….

“Hui-Fang what are you doing?” Gummymon asked as his partner was putting her hair into its new style, she'd showered the night before.

“Putting my hair up ugg I'm glad my roommates already left for breakfast honestly I want to slap them” Hui-fang then tossed the finished long thin braid over her shoulder. “I figured out something and told our other fellow eastern Slytherins and made mention of it to some people in the other houses. We'll be going our friends at the Ravenclaw table to inform them as I had not gotten a proper chance to”

“Ok” Gummymon nodded before being picked up.

…...  
In Hufflepuff  
…..

“hmmm oh” Mizuki stretched as she woke. She glanced around and blinked. Maya was holding an odd 'plushie' that looked like a peach and orange head thing with a black horn. She wasn't sure how she missed it as she glanced at her own 'plushie' which looked like a brown version of Gummymon but with two more horns. “Maya-chan Maya-chan!” Maya groaned “Maya-chan your partner is in plain view” Maya shot up wide-eyed as she looked at Mizuki.

“W-w-what...” Maya then glanced at Mizuki's bed. “...Oh how did I not notice that” Mizuki shrugged.

“I don't know I missed it too so a Tsunomon as your partner?” Mizuki is grinning.

“Yeah and you have a Cocomon” Mizuki nodded “should we, wake Keio, go shower now?”

“Yeah” Maya then paused “does she have a partner too?”

“Oh yeah both my cousins and all my friends that are here have partners” Miuki grinned “Same with you and your family and friends?”

“yes actually” Maya tilted her head wondering how Mizuki was able to put this all together so fast.

“cool we should all meet up and introduce all the partners to each other!” Mizuki's grin was wide enough Maya was sure her face would split.

“That's not a bad idea but...” Maya was unsure how this would work and her thoughtful face said as much.

“We take out partners to breakfast with us then!” Mizuki's hand shot into the air pointer finger to the sky. Maya laughed a bit as she got up.

…....  
Little bit later Ravenclaw dorms  
…....

The girls after their shower had met up with Katsu and Yami. Katsu had paused for a moment seeing what they were holding, their partners who they claimed were stuffed animals. Though when they looked at him confused he brushed it off and they went to work on the girl's hair. It didn't take long and the girls and Yami went off Katsu claiming that he'd catch up in a little bit and that there was a book he wanted to grab before heading to breakfast.

“The girls they were holding Digimon...I hope that this isn't...” Katsu murmured putting a hand on his chin

“Katsu calm down. I don't think thoughts Digimon are going to hurt them” Katsu pulled a device from under his robes and looked at it. “Just trust me on this ok?”

“I do trust you Wyanyamon” Katsu smiled before going and grabbing a book, like he said he was going to do, before heading out for breakfast.

…...  
Gryffindor dorms  
…..

“Oh hey guys!” Tsukiko bounced over to Harry, Ron, and Haruki, Moonmon in a bag on her back as she was dressed in her regular outfit plus the goggles. She blinked realizing Harry had causal clothes way too big for him and Ron's appeared to be hammy downs. Haruki was clad in a black tank top, a red jacket, and blue jeans but a frown was on his face as his arms were crossed. “What's going on”

“Just things that Harry wants to talk to Momo about” Haruki sighed looking at her “I'm surprised you weren't up doing your training today”

“It's good to take at least one or two days off to adjust but no more than that” Tsukiko stated with a grin “Kiku's going to be a little late there was an accident in the shower” By that she meant Kiku had to re-wash Poromon.

“She ok?”

“Yeah it was nothing that hurt so she's fine if she wasn't I'd be piggybacking her to Madam Pomfrey right now” Tsukiko stated. Haruki nodded at that.

“The other guys are gonna be late too but that's because Hikaru apparently has a clean mode and is making them clean up their stuff” Haruki shivered a bit.

“And your not because?”

“I actually keep my space clean something mom made sure I did” 

“Ok well let's go down to breakfast!”

…...  
with the Slytherins  
…...

“hello every-” Hui-fang paused seeing Momo holding a pink and blue plant-like creature as she desperately, whispering, tried to convince it to go back into the bag she had. Ryouichi and Takehiro trying to make sure none of the other guys saw it. Hui-fang calmly walked over, Gummymon hiding from sight, and stood next to the two. Momo looked at her in shock before Gummymon poked his head out for the three to see for a moment before hiding again. Momo smiled and finally convinced her partner to hide in the bag. “I believe we should head to breakfast”

“uh yeah” Ryouichi blinked with a nod as Momo smiled. Takehiro had this just dumbfounded look on his face.

…....  
Hufflepuff  
…....

“Hey Hey Naoki-kun” Mizuki smiled waving to the boy. Naoki looked up from his book he was reading, a gray seal like creature with an orange tuff of hair just barely out of sight. “How are you is that your partner?”

“Wha-...is that a Cocomon?” Mizuki nodded to him. “umm ok we should probably hide them...”

“Yeah!” Mizuki had a bit of a dorky grin on her face “It's why I brought these” She held up several bags and Naoki wondered how she was able to hide them without anyone noticing.

…...  
Little later main Hall  
…..

Harumi sat down with the other Ravenclaws she knew, Katsu having caught up with them. With in the span of a minute every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, she or her fellow Ravenclaws knew, sans Harry and Ron, sat down next to them. “What?”

“Hey Harumi guess what we found out~” Tsukiko was grinning.

“Apparently you only have to sit with your house during some big event or holiday there are no rules against sitting at other houses” Hui-fang was grinning as well.

“o-oh wow” Harumi stuttered 

“um Tsukiko guys you remember our club we were all in together back home right” They nodded at Yuuka. “I need to talk to you guys about it” Harumi blinked about it as she and the other two of their Chosen Children roommates realized what this was about.

“Um Hui-Fang I have to talk with you and the others about something similar”

“we can all meet up after we eat” Tsukiko the stated. During this whole thing, Katsu was watching them wondering.

…..  
Uh-oh, it seems we have a problem... what is with Katsu? Find out next time in Digimon Hogwarts Adventure!  
…...


End file.
